The Mistake
by Kiaramori
Summary: On his two hundredth naming day, Sesshomaru went to the Oracle to learn of his fate. It was then when he was told he would succeed his father, bringing joy to the kingdom. But years later, on Inuyasha's naming day, she reveals a shocking truth that might well turn everything on its head. SessInu shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru looked disparagingly at his records keeper. Why had the man opened his mouth? He had been such a good archivist, one f the best and brightest. Now he would have to die a painful, bloody death. That was the penalty after all, for mentioning the depraved half-breed to the daiyoukai or within his hearing range.

The punishment was not wholly based upon his hatred for his disgrace of a brother. Though he did indeed hate his half-breed brother, he could deal with hearing the slime's name from time to time. He truly had no qualms with hearing his subjects speak of what a shame Inuyasha was to his race. It was satisfying, in fact, to hear how many people agreed with him on this point. He had never joined in, of course—that would be unseemly, for people to know that he even acknowledged the hanyou's presence. He liked things that way, people talking ill of his half-brother, and himself enjoying listening to their slander.

That is, until the disgusting, slime under his shoe, idiotic, uncultured, barbaric whelp of a half-breed had taken his arm.

It had been a moment of weakness, one he had regretted for months to come. He had underestimated the hanyou, playing with him rather than outright killing him. But his subjects didn't see that. They only saw that the half-breed had won. It had been the catalyst for a slew of rumors. Maybe, his people thought, the hanyou wasn't such a stain on the family name. Maybe he was worthy of note. More and more rumors scattered about the palace, and even throughout his kingdom. They told of how his brother had slain the lightning brothers, the spider heads, the mysterious painter of Kyoto, the Onii princess, Yura of the hair; all illustrious criminals. Sesshomaru did not become weaker; if anything he became more ferocious, killing more criminals and traitors than ever before. Much more than the hanyou. But he had been replaced; their interest had settled strongly on this hanyou prince that was stirring up fear in the hearts of criminals.

Soon, the rumors even suggested the filthy hanyou surpassed Sesshomaru in strength.

Unable to stand for such blatant lies, Sesshomaru had challenged his brother to a battle, knowing that when he defeated the hanyou, the rumors would cease. But they did not. He had left with a single scratch on his face, and the loss of a human arm that he had no attachment to. Inuyasha had left with multiple gashes on his face, and all over his body, bruises, and, most notably, a poison laced hole in his abdomen.

It was enough of a victory, Sesshomaru thought. He did not have to disgrace himself by killing his only kin. The rumors would cease; he would be on top, yet again.

But his stupid citizens to not see the hole in Inuyasha's stomach, nor his many gashes. They did not see the battle, or how utterly the boy had been defeated, lucky to leave with his life. They only saw a single scratch on Sesshomaru's perfect face.

They heard rumors of the battle, of course, and by the time they circulated through his people, it had turned into a story about the courage of Inuyasha, and how he had bravely faced Sesshomaru, fighting admirably, with the strength of ten thousand lions. Inuyasha had been defeated, but only because he had sacrificed himself to save his comrades.

Sesshomaru had become a bully, and Inuyasha a courageous hero.

A few more rumors later, and Sesshomaru knew he would have a rebellion on his hands, people rallying to put their beloved hanyou in charge rather than their bully of a ruler. They would no longer see anything of his accomplishments; how he had won wars, fought criminals, eliminated whatever debt their country had, and lowered the taxes. They would not see how many wars he had avoided, nor how many allies had flocked to his power. They would not see all the work he put into making sure the country ran as a cool, well-functioning body. They would only see how he was weak, unable to compare to their precious hanyou hero.

So, he had outlawed the hanyou's name. It served two purposes. First, it would reign in the rumors, if not stop them completely. Secondly, each time he executed someone on the spot for the use of the half-breed's name, it would serve as an apt reminder to just how powerful he really was.

And it worked. People ceased speaking of the hanyou almost completely, unless they knew he could not hear. That was secondary to him, though. The more important of the goals had been achieved. No one contested his power, and rumors of his strength and cruelty proliferated through his kingdom once again.

But today, his favorite archivist had the misfortune of mentioning the hanyou's name, right to his face. Sesshomaru allowed himself a sigh before he would rip the man's head from his body. In that time, the man took the opportunity to rush out what he was going to say."

"I'mnotbeinginsolentIswearItsju sthisnamingdayandheneedstose etheoraclethatsalldon'tkillme!" He gasped out. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Say that once more." He ordered imperiously, looking down his nose at the man.

"It is, as you must know, the Lord Inuyasha's naming day. As is custom, it is your duty to take him to the Oracle to be told his fate." Ah. His naming day. Of course. Sesshomaru relaxed his posture a notch.

"Thank you. You may leave." The man bowed and left, all formality, but once he finally thought he was out of Sesshomaru's vision, he slumped to the ground in a dead faint. Sesshomaru smiled to himself, turning to leave. He positively loved to be the cause of such fear. That was what it meant to be powerful.

But Inuyasha's two-hundredth naming day. It had come fast. It seemed like only yesterday he had caught the brat digging for food in the forest, ruddy cheeked and tiny, not yet ten years old. It was hard to believe he would be seeing the Oracle already.

Sesshomaru remembered his own trip to the Oracle. It had been right after his third war. His first time as general, too, if he remembered correctly. He had left from the victory feast to meet his father before the both of them left to see the Oracle, to know of his fate. It had been the first time he had spent any amount of time with his father. Even when he was appointed to be general of his father's armies, it had been sent by messenger.

When he was a child, naïve and impressionable, he had thought that if he worked hard enough, he would gain his father's approval, or at least be able to speak to him. But his father said nothing when he graduated from his studies before most children stared. He said nothing when Sesshomaru had mastered the blade, nor when he went to his first government meeting and managed to formulate a road building system that created jobs, built more uniform roads, and cost less than half of what they were spending. Even when he made his first kill, his ceremonial pelt was given to him by his father's manservant, with a sneer and an insult.

So eventually, Sesshomaru stopped hoping for his father's approval. He still worked hard, but it was mechanical, now more of a reflexive thing to do, rather than with any purpose. He accepted that nobody would care about his accomplishments; not his father, not his mother, not even his father's bloody manservant. For whatever reason, the man hated him, trying all his might to make the boy miserable.

_Too late._ Sesshomaru mused to himself, remembering. He had very nearly been born miserable. His mask of indifference was half façade, and half just because he was too miserable to care about anything or anyone.

But on that night, when he had seen the Oracle, everything had been wonderful. His father actually congratulated him on his success in battle, even if he finished it with a 'but you will always be a failure, if you remain the way you are.' And he had actually been able to bask in his father's presence, smiling like an idiot as they made their way up the tall mountain to find out Sesshomaru's fate.

The news the Oracle gave was wonderful, too. "You will succeed your father, in the event of his death. You will be skilled in your calling in life, and receive much validation from it. The kingdom will be made joyful from your efforts" Sesshomaru smiled at the memory now. The prophecy had meant no vying for power, no having to somehow prove himself to his ever-disappointed father. It was his fate. Only fools played with that. Her next words were almost lost to him in his childish, two hundred year excitement. "Your mate shall be strong and good, and shall be the perfect complement to you." Mate? Who cared for a mate when he had learned that he would be the next Lord of the Western Lands?

Sesshomaru paused by Rin's door, as he walked out of the palace to fetch Inuyasha. She was at the human village, now, living with her own kind. It was about time to put the room to good use. He motioned to one of his servants. "This room will be cleared out and used as a room for book repair."

"My Lord?" the servant seemed confused. Was there something wrong with her brain? He had just given her an order.

"What?"

"The archivists haven't asked for such a space yet. My friend that works there said they were considering it, but hadn't filled out the paperwork yet." The servant looked at him in unmasked awe. "How did you know they needed such a room?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "I am the Lord of this palace. It is my duty to know." He walked away. Such things often happened to him. Were most people so unobservant that they didn't even recognize the need for such a thing? As he walked away he heard the servants talking behind him.

"That's our Sesshomaru-sama. He does better without a personal manservant than most Lords do with one."

"Than all Lords do with one." Another added, with equal respect and admiration.

When Sesshomaru had first announced not having a manservant, most people had been shocked and critical. A manservant was one of the most key things for a daiyoukai to have. He was a bodyguard, advisor, and mentor to a daiyoukai, on top of taking care of the palace and grounds. In some cases, the manservant would even write diplomatic letters, economic plans, and all the background work of a daiyoukai. It was often even said that the manservant did the work, while the daiyoukai took the glory.

But Sesshomaru had quickly proved his competence. He had no need for someone "helping" him from the shadows, telling him what to do. Such a notion was laughable. This Sesshomaru, needing help, of any kind? Nonsense.

He had a goal in mind, of course. He liked goals. They were what kept him going, when he had no love for life, and no motivation.

He was to be the greatest daiyoukai in all of history.

That was all. Then he would be able to die in peace.

….

Inuyasha, brute that he was, hadn't understood why he had to go to the Oracle. He had whined and complained, even when Sesshomaru had told him what it meant; that he would learn his destiny.

"I'll make my own destiny." He said, naivety irritating Sesshomaru to no end. That was it. The reason he hated Inuyasha. Not why he was disgusted with him, or thought him beneath Sesshomaru's notice. That had everything to do with Inuyasha's human blood. But why Sesshomaru hated him, why he went out of his way to make the boy miserable, was different. It wasn't the hanyou's brash nature or how he had somehow earned their father's approval from the day he was born, though that was irritating.

It was the hanyou's naïve, positive outlook on life. No matter what happened to the hanyou, he believed the world to be good. He could fight for his life, without questioning why. He knew, somehow, in his short two hundred year of his life, what was good, and what was wrong.

He had a passion for life Sesshomaru had never been able to muster.

And Sesshomaru hated him for it with his entire being.

So it was that simple line, not any of the hanyou's insults or threats, that had pushed Sesshomaru over the edge, and had possessed him to sling the hanyou over his shoulder and carry him to the Oracle.

It wasn't one of the crowning moments, of his life, no, but he would not allow his stain of a brother to reject such an amazing gift; the ability to know his fate.

He finally dumped the hanyou on the ground before they entered the cave of the Oracle. Inuyasha shot back up, slinging new curses at him. Sesshomaru repressed the urge to roll his eyes. If Inuyasha's cursing hadn't affected him when it was yelled in his ear the entire way there, it wasn't going to affect him now.

"I trust you will show respect for the Oracle, if you can find none for me." Sesshomaru said, voice ice. It was not a suggestion. It was an order. If the hanyou did not comply, well, Sesshomaru hoped he enjoyed the feeling of having his entrails fed on by the crows, because he would get no better.

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha yelled, and Sesshomaru backhanded him, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground.

"If you do not maintain a level of composure, I will see to it that your precious little human followers do not live through the night." Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth. That got Inuyasha's attention.

"You leave them alone, you dirty little—" He was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"I will, if you will do what I tell you. Now, I am telling you to be silent and cease from using your brutish profanity." Sesshomaru looked at his fingernails. Why did everything with Inuyasha have to be such a pain? Why could he not choke down his obvious hatred of the daiyoukai and listen to him for once? "If you do not, there will be no further warning. Expect to go back to the day-old carcasses of your human pets."

Inuyasha gulped. "Fine." He spat. "I'll do what you want. Sesshomaru, but no more than I have to." He snarled, glaring at the daiyoukai before reluctantly entering the cave.

That was more like it. Sesshomaru followed, the hanyou into the dimly lit cave, wrinkling his nose at the strong scent of incense. "I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, present my half-brother, Inuyasha, for the oracle to determine his fate." Sesshomaru announced, and the Oracle smiled.

"Now isn't this a turn of events?" She rasped. "Come here, child. Let me take a look." Inuyasha edged towards the woman nervously, and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. _Be respectful, cur._ He thought, wishing Inuyasha would not be such a failure, even just this once.

"What?! Hag, I don't want to get any closer to your awful scent!" Inuyasha complained, earning a stern glare from Sesshomaru. The half-breed had just signed his friends' death warrant.

But the Oracle just laughed. "Very well, then, Little One. Your fate is strong enough I can see it from here. You will be a great daiyoukai, succeeding your father. Perhaps, even, the greatest daiyoukai in all of history." Sesshomaru felt all the air leave him. Impossible. That was his prophecy. Had Inuyasha stolen that, too, with his father's love and sword? "Your mate shall be your perfect match, Strong and intelligent, but you already knew that, didn't you?" she waggled her eyebrows at Inuyasha, and he blushed, probably thinking of that little miko wench he traveled with. Her, Inuyasha's mate? Over his dead body, Sesshomaru thought vehemently.

"What is the meaning of this? I was told I was to succeed my father, not him." Sesshomaru spoke, trying to hide the weakness in his voice, albeit unsuccessfully. The Oracle blinked.

"You shall each inherit the occupation of your fathers. Is there a problem?" Father_s_? Plural? What was the witch getting at? Was Inuyasha's mother a big enough whore that she had bed a different daiyoukai? It seemed unlikely that another daiyoukai would bed a human. A dog demon one, at that.

"Duh. We freaking have the same father, hag." Inuyasha said, and for once, Sesshomaru didn't mind his disrespect.

"No, you do not. Did you not know this?" She looked to Sesshomaru. "Your father was not the InuTaishou. It was, of course, his manservant that had impregnated your mother." Sesshomaru felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut. The Oracle was always right.

He was not a daiyoukai.

He was not even any sort of lord.

His brother was once again getting everything he had ever wanted.

And he would have to serve his worthless hanyou brother, waiting on him hand and foot.

For the rest of his life.

Unable to breath in the stuffy cave, Sesshomaru bolted out the door, running anywhere, as long as it was away from that place. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He picked up his pace as he realized who he must see. Grudgingly, he went to see the woman he called his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha looked at the Oracle. "I'm not going to become a Daiyoukai." He stated, as if it were plain as day.

"Whatever makes you say that?" the oracle asked, and Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Don't act like you don't know! I'm a hanyou, in case you haven't noticed! Who wants a hanyou to be their dai_youkai?_ Nobody, that's who. Besides, Kagome could never live with demons. They'd eat her alive!"

"Kagome…who is that? Do not tell me you have already had a child?" The Oracle asked. "I was not aware your relationship had reached that point as of yet."

"My child? No way! She's the one you were talking about! My future mate, you know?" She gave him a blank look. "Are you really that dumb, witch-hag? Kagome. Smart, pretty Kagome who can stand up to demons. She's strong, she's got awesome spiritual powers…Any of this ringing a bell? You literally mentioned her about five seconds ago."

"I mentioned your mate." The Oracle sighed. "It would seem everybody is taking my prophecies the wrong way. Your mate is Sesshomaru, of course."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Inuyasha laughed, loud and long. "Good one hag, had me going there for a minute." He turned around. "Well, this was sure different. At least I got to see the prick actually upset at something, which was definitely a plus. But I've got people to see, demons, to kill, so I'm out." With that, he leapt from the cave and out into the world, completely unaffected by their meeting.

"Wait!" she said, but he was already gone. "I wasn't joking, you impudent child." She scowled at where he had been standing, wondering at how someone to thick could ever manage to become the greatest Daiyoukai in history.

It was a mystery to her.

…

Sesshomaru sped through the trees, only letting up on his speed when he reached his mother's palace. He walked up to the gate, not paying the guards any mind. The fools tried to block him with their spears. Before they could say anything, he had gutted them on their own weapons. He pushed on the door. Locked. Figured. He brought his foot up, kicking it with all his might. The door exploded in a cloud of splinters, and he walked through.

"Mother! Show your slutty, whoring face to me this instant!" He bellowed, crimson filling his eyes.

She walked out. "Manners, Sesshomaru." She gave a little tsk, only to find herself being held by the throat. She snarled at him, baring her fangs. "Really, Sesshomaru. Is this any way for one of your station to behave?!"

"What do you know of my station, you lying, slutty, slimy cur? What do you know, when you obviously took it under yourself to bed every man in the Western Lands!" He growled, and she paled visibly.

"I-It wasn't every man in the Western Lands." She whispered.

"What, only the purebloods? Only the ones that had cocks?!" He was so beyond rage, he didn't care what he said.

"Let me explain, Sesshomaru." She begged in a quiet voice. He growled again, closing his eyes. Fine. She wanted to explain? Fine. He'd let her tell him what she had done. And then he would pull out her small intestine, inch by inch, until the last was out, and then he would impale her over-eager hole with a hot poker.

"Explain." He ordered, releasing his hold on her throat. She directed him into a more private place. She wanted privacy? That was fine with him. It would give him more time to torture her before he had to deal with her guards.

She sighed. "You were never supposed to happen." She looked at the corner of the room, refusing to meet his eyes. "Touga and I…we hated each other. So much we couldn't even have sex. He told me he wouldn't bed a roach like myself." She choked back a sob. "And I didn't want him to, anyways. He was rude and cold and condescending. But Joura—he was different. He loved me. We loved _each other._ B-but I was married to Touga. So, Touga said he'd declare me barren. We wouldn't have sex, nobody would know, and then he'd cast me aside as barren. Then I could finally marry Joura. No youkai lord would want a barren wife. I'd be free, finally, to marry my love. B-but…we couldn't wait. We had sex—once, an only once. Joura and I. And then I got pregnant. Touga knew what must have happened, and he was so mad—he beat me, hoping to kill the child inside me—but you were so strong. You held on. And he didn't impale me, at least. It wasn't allowed, as my mate. But now…I was stuck with Touga, or I could die for betraying my lord. He let me live, passing the child off as his own. O-Of course, Joura was angry. He thought I had used him. I was left without his love; my mate's love…nothing. I was all alone. And I've been alone, Sesshomaru—do you know how that feels? To be utterly, completely alone?—I've been alone for these last five hundred years." She looked at him, crying openly. "So if you want to kill me, do it! I'll welcome death to this hell I 'm living."

Sesshomaru looked at her without pity, only disgust. He knew what he had to do. It was his sacred duty. But he knew he would regret doing it his entire life. He grabbed his mother by the hair, dragging her with him as he went back to his palace.

When there, he ignored the greetings, the questions, the stares.

He strode to the highest pavilion of the palace, where everyone could see him.

Mustering all the strength of will he possessed, he addressed his people. "I have a proclamation for the entire kingdom!" He snarled. "I have learned of treachery in my own home, and I will stamp it out! This harlot—" He held up his mother for all to see. That had their attention. He looked down at a sea of interested faces. "—betrayed the InuTaishou, bedding his manservant!" gasps sounded everywhere, and chattering. He knew too well what they were speculating, and that they were right, for once.

He silenced them with a gesture of his hand. "From that unholy union, she had a child, passing it off as the son of a Daiyoukai." He took a breath. "That child was This Sesshomaru. No longer will this usurper enjoy a position that was not rightfully his. From this moment on, the Daiyoukai will be the rightful heir, Inuyasha, son of Touga, and I will assist him as his manservant. That is all. You are dismissed."

Sesshomaru threw his mother onto the ground, not caring about her any longer. The punishment for such treason was death. He didn't need to see it to gain satisfaction from the fact that she would pay for her crimes. He tried not to think of what he had done. It was his duty, as a servant to his kingdom. That was all. Nothing less, nothing more. It had to be done.

_It was his duty, as a servant_. He choked on the thought, trying to accept it. Trying to resist the strong reaction that filled him, that instantaneous thought: _I am nobody's servant!_

He left to collect Inuyasha, grimacing at the thought of Inuyasha's face, smug with the knowledge that he was Sesshomaru's superior.

…

Inuyasha sat in a tree, enjoying the chance he had to relax. They didn't come often, but Kagome was safe in her world, Miroku and Sango had gone to visit the demon slayer village, and Shippo had finally wound down enough to take a nap.

Life was good.

Suddenly, though, his delightful reverie was interrupted by a scent that was rapidly moving toward him. "That was fast." He said aloud. It had only been just this morning that Sesshomaru had run off from that witch's cave, all angry. Inuyasha leaned back, trying to look nonchalant, but actually hyper-aware, body on edge as he awaited Sesshomaru's arrival. Finally, the youkai lord burst through the clearing.

"What do you want, Dipwad?" Inuyasha asked, lolling his head toward Sesshomaru, only to see that his brother's usually calm features were scrunched in distress. What was going on with him? Inuyasha wondered. _Don't tell me he actually took that witch seriously._

"Your presence is required at the Western Palace." Sesshomaru paused before muttering something unintelligible. Inuyasha sat up. Something was definitely wrong. Sesshomaru never showed any emotion. He never invited Inuyasha to his little palace, and he sure didn't mutter. Everything the prick said was completely crisp and concise.

"Why?" Inuyasha complained. "I don't want to go to your little youkai party."

"You…you heard the Oracle. You are the new Daiyoukai. You must come to the palace for a coronation at least, but there are other matters you must attend to." He muttered that same thing again, and Inuyasha wondered if it was something insulting. Knowing Sesshomaru, it probably was.

"You must be some sort of a supreme idiot or something. I'd make a cruddy Daiyoukai. You do it." Inuyasha settled back down on his tree.

"I cannot. I am not the true heir." Sesshomaru explained. "You must become the Daiyoukai. It is your duty." He muttered it just a hint louder, and Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru was saying "My Lord."

Well, crap. He must be really bent out of shape over _that._ Inuyasha jumped down.

"Look, I'm guessing you looked into it, right? Made sure the witch wasn't lying about what she said?" Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. "Well, look, it doesn't matter! You're a youkai. You're better at the whole ruling thing. You do it."

Sesshomaru gave him that look he gave Inuyasha all the time. The one that said, 'you are the dirt beneath my boot. Shut up, you stupid half-breed.' Then his look changed to one of realization, and then complete and utter defeat. It was weird, being able to read his brother's emotions so easily. Freaky.

Then Sesshomaru did the one thing Inuyasha never thought he'd do.

He bowed.

Not just one of those, from the waist bows, either. That would have been weird enough. No, he straight up got on the ground, kneeling, head pressed to his hands. Not only that, though. To make the entire situation weirder, he opened his mouth, and started saying the weirdest crap.

"Inuyasha-s-sama. Please take over as the Daiyoukai. My—Your country needs you. I—I will offer myself as your humble servant. Just please, My Lord, come back to the palace." Sesshomaru choked on nearly every word. Inuyasha stared, completely in shock. Had that really just happened?

He kicked Sesshomaru in the face. The youkai reared up, spitting and growling. "Why you little half-breed cur. I am going to rip out your eyes for that, you slime ridden filth." Sesshomaru growled, strangling Inuyasha with one hand.

"There's the Sesshomaru I know." Inuyasha answered, gripping at Sesshomaru's hand. "Look, I'll go with you, okay? Just quit it with the servant crap. It's freaky. No one wants to see you in that position, seriously. You have an ugly...back of your head."

Sesshomaru visibly relaxed. "Very well, My Lord." The words didn't come out as choked as before, and that was disturbing.

"No way am I letting you call me that!" He bit back.

Sesshomaru grimaced. "Your Majesty."

"Ugh! Just stop! Calling me slimy hanyou is fine. Ugh! I finally have a chance to gloat at you, and you gotta completely ruin it by being freaky."

"I will not call you such a thing. I—must become accustomed to my new position."

"No way! I'm seriously just going to go in there and tell them you're the real Daiyoukai, you know. So don't get comfortable in that new position of yours."

"You will not!"

"Oh yeah, who's stopping me?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I shall. As your manservant, I will ensure that you do not injure yourself in such a manner."

"My _manservant?!_ Who decided that?!"

"The previous Daiyoukai." Sesshomaru answered smugly.

"Oh, yeah. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Inuyasha crinkled his nose. "That witch is a liar, you know. You shouldn't just believe whatever she says."

"She has never been wrong. What she says is truth, always. Besides, I heard it from my own mother's mouth. There is very little that can refute that."

"All right." He scowled, but didn't say anything further. They walked in silence to Sesshomaru's palace.

When they got there, it was in the early hours of the morning. Inuyasha looked over the large palace. It looked…menacing. Jeez. Who paints a whole freaking city black? And it was so massive. Where most palaces were built to be one story and sprawling, this one towered into the sky like some sort of huge monster. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru, and noticed an odd softness on his features. Whatever. Twisted youkai, thinking something like that was pretty…or whatever he thought.

Sesshomaru led him through the city. Lights were on in buildings, but mostly, the streets were empty. Finally, they got to the palace and were welcomed by a freaking army of servants. Inuyasha yelped when he saw them, shrinking back. Hundreds of people bowing to him, saying "Welcome home, Master Inuyasha, Master Sesshomaru." Creepy. Maybe Sesshomaru got off on this, but he sure didn't.

But he didn't have time to respond, before he heard orders from Sesshomaru. "You will refer to him alone in such situations. I am no longer the Daiyoukai."

"Yes…" They seemed to be struggling for a term. Sesshomaru, too, by the looks of it. His face was drawn and blank, and he wasn't offering suggestions.

"Sir." Inuyasha finished for them. "He is your boss, after all." He said. Sesshomaru gave a single nod, and the servants relaxed just the smallest of notches, but it was clear they were still on edge about the whole thing. Stupid Sesshomaru, messing the whole thing up. It would have been so easy if he'd just left things the way they were.

Inuyasha let Sesshomaru lead him up the stairs to a large room, with an even larger bed, overflowing with pillows.

"Please, rest, Inuyasha-sama." He said through gritted teeth. At least Inuyasha knew it still bugged the Daiyoukai to say stuff like that. That, at least, was comforting. Inuyasha sat on the bed, on edge. No way was he sleeping tonight. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice, and walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha to himself.

Inuyasha played with his pillows a bit, still on edge. This place was so weird. Black walls, red rug, red bed. Black and red pillows. Scenes of death and people getting disemboweled on tapestries on the walls. Creepy. No way he was falling asleep.

An hour later, Sesshomaru opened the door, poking his head in. He looked surprised. "What are you doing awake, hanyou—I mean, My Lord?"

"No way I'm sleeping in this freaky place!" Inuyasha said.

"If you lay down, you will have an easier time of it."

"There's a freaking picture of some lady getting disemboweled by some weird _thing_ on your ceiling! NO way am I sleeping with that staring down at me."

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes. "Can it be that you are frightened, Inuyasha?"

"No way! I do not get frightened!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "I'm not a girl!"

"So that is it." Sesshomaru answered thoughtfully.

"NO! Are you deaf! I don't get scared!" As he was saying that, though, Sesshomaru crawled into bed with him, pulling Inuyasha to him so that Inuyasha was lying down, face nuzzling Sesshomaru's chest. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Comforting my Lord, of course." Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha closer to his body, and Inuyasha struggled, face getting hot.

"That's bull! You just want to sleep in your youkai bed!" Inuyasha tried to get away, unsuccessfully.

"Will you deny me that, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, leveling his eyes with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha calmed down, quitting his struggles.

"Fine. Sleep here if you want. But just for tonight." He fell asleep amazingly quickly, wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha woke up wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, with Sesshomaru nowhere to be seen. He blinked owlishly, trying to get the bleariness of sleep out of his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" There was a rustle of movement, then the door slid open.

"You called, my lord?" Sesshomaru lowered his head as he entered the room. Even in just walking from one end of the room to the other, the guy was so graceful, it looked like he was gliding on water.

Curse him.

"It's really irritating when you call me that." Inuyasha extracted himself from his bed-sheet cocoon, "Now, look. I'm just doing this until everybody rebels and puts you back in charge. Trust me, it's just temporary."

"It is not." Sesshomaru answered stubbornly, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He moved to walk out of the room, but stopped when he felt Sesshomaru's stare. He turned. "What?"

"You are not going out in _that?_" He asked in abject horror. "It is ridiculous!"

Inuyasha looked down at his fire rat robes. "What's wrong with them? They were the old man's, after all."

"Clothing for children! Not for a grown man. Besides, even if they were age appropriate, your clothing should inspire fear into your enemies. This just inspires…" Sesshomaru fumbled for the right words. "…nothing. It makes you look like a…a…child. Not a powerful Daiyoukai."

"I'm not changing my clothes for you." Inuyasha answered stubbornly. "So you can deal with it."

"I refuse to allow you to walk out of the room in those child's clothes." Sesshomaru answered, equally stubborn.

"That's what you think!" Inuyasha dashed to the door, but not before Sesshomaru tackled him to the ground.

"I told you, you will not escape, _my lord._" Inuyasha struggled under him, trying to get the large man off unsuccessfully.

"Gyah! Don't you have to listen to me, 'cause you're my servant or something like that?"

"A manservant is able to ignore the directions of his lord, if it is in his lord's best interests."

"Get off me!" Inuyasha struggled even more, and was surprised when Sesshomaru actually listened to him.

"Very well. But know that if you try such antics again, you will receive the same treatment."

"Jerk." Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm not changing."

"Very well, then." Sesshomaru walked over him and out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha protested.

"I have no desire to court your every whim. I have work to do." With that, he primly walked out of the room. Prissy youkai. Only acts like a servant when it suits him. Inuyasha thought to himself, standing up and brushing himself off. Well, if the prissy youkai could leave, he could too.

He put his hand on the doorknob, to open it. The blasted thing didn't move. He jiggled it. Locked. Inuyasha smirked. Well, that was the end of that door. He brought back a fist and let it fly. There was a thud as his fist connected—

-and didn't break it down.

Miffed, Inuyasha tried again. "Ow!" He clutched his hand. What was up with this crappy door? He kicked it. Nothing. Inuyasha got angry and headbutted it. Kicked it again. Punched it. Again. And Again.

Actually, the rhythmic pounding was kind of like music. Inuyasha played with the rhythms.

_Boom. Ba-boom. Boom Boom. Ba-Boom Ba-booom._

Haha. This was fun.

Suddenly, the door was jerked open by a very irate youkai.

…..

Waking up to Inuyasha's sleeping face had been disconcerting, to say the least. There had been a sleep-hazed moment when he had nearly thrust the hanyou from his bed, or killed him at least. But then he had remembered. It was no longer his bed. It belonged to the hanyou, now.

How long would it take before thoughts like those stopped being so uncomfortable?

He slowly rolled from the bed. There would be work to do before the hanyou awoke. _My Lord_, he corrected himself. _Not 'hanyou'_.

First, he changed into his new clothing. It was no longer appropriate to dress in clothing befitting a Lord of the West. Though he knew that, it was difficult to discard the traditional clothing he had worn for plain black robes. He tied his hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Time to start." He murmured to himself, and Inuyasha stirred on the bed, scrunching his face, and nuzzling the covers. Looking at the hanyou, a disturbing thought came into his mind.

_Cute._

As soon as he thought it, he scoffed. The hanyou was not _cute._ He was a stain on their father's na—no. Inuyasha was not cute because he was an honored Daiyoukai. He righted his clothing briskly. It was Inuyasha's clothes. That child's clothing he wore just naturally made him look cute. That was all. Once he changed into clothing befitting his status, Inuyasha would no longer fill anybody with the urge to protect him or cuddle with him.

Not that Sesshomaru felt that way. Of course not. He would never have such urges towards his brother—no. Inuyasha was no longer his brother, even by half. He corrected himself once more. He would never have such urges towards one above his station.

He gritted his teeth. It sounded like he was the inferior one, when it was said like that. He was not inferior to that-Yes, he was. He reminded himself. Inuyasha was superior; a daiyoukai. Sesshomaru was nothing more than a simple servant. That was all.

He stalked out of the room, ignoring the stares from the servants—the _other_ servants as he passed by, dressed as a manservant. He made unfortunate eyecontact with one of them, and they quickly looked away, afraid.

He smiled to himself. At least he still inspired fear. It was a heartening thought. He walked down to the kitchens first. "My lord requires a breakfast that does not include human meat." He ordered the head cook.

"Don't tell me our new lord is a _human lover_." The head cook spat. "He is a Daiyoukai."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. It was true human rights activists were looked down upon. It was, perhaps, understandable in the weaker sex, and maybe effeminate or submissive men, but in a Daiyoukai, such sympathies were seen as weak. But it was true Inuyasha was a human lover. He had a different approach to it, though. Rather than protecting with signs and flowers, he simply valued human lives much more than demons. As odd as it was, he would kill a demon to protect any human.

"Our Lord is half human. It would be unsightly for him to do any act of cannibalism." Sesshomaru stated simply."But he is fond of his human pets. It would be unwise to cook any human before him, lest it be one of his household." That would suffice. It was, after all, acceptable to have human pets as long as one made the distinction that the humans were lesser beings.

"I understand, my lord." The man bowed, and Sesshomaru left without any words wasted on goodbyes. He had better things to do than exchange formalities with those that were beneath him.

The next thing he did was go to the archives and kill the archivist that had told him to take Inuyasha to the Oracle. It didn't help, but it made him feel better. He was in the archives anyways, so he decided to look up the records of his birth father. He doubted the man was still alive, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Just as he was looking through the records, he heard his name, very faintly.

Inuyasha.

He immediately stopped what he was doing, running as fast as he could back to the bedchamber. He could not make his lord wait. It would be unsightly. Why, though, had he decided to go to the other end of the palace? His legs stung as he rushed through the countless corridors to Inuyasha.

"You called, my lord?" It had taken him exactly 0.6 seconds. A new record. Trying to not to appear winded, he stumbled into the room. That run had left him exhausted. His legs burned, his breathing was hitched, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the ground. He looked over to Inuyasha's face, which looked annoyed. What was wrong? Did his lord not appreciate his effort? Was he annoyed by Sesshomaru's show of weakness? He had tried to hide it, but it must be obvious how exhausted he was.

"It's really irritating when you call me that." Ah. So that was it. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Well, then. He would call Inuyasha that from now on. It was a small rebellion, but satisfying. He watched as Inuyasha struggled to extract himself from the roll of blankets he had wrapped around himself in the night. It was amusing, as Inuyasha just wiggled around on the bed like a large caterpillar for the longest time. Then, he managed to free one arm, and pulled uselessly at the complex roll of covers, until he gave up and wriggled out of the opening at the very top.

Even more amusing was his look of triumph when he finally exited the bed. _Ha!_ It seemed to say. _I have defeated you, bedsheets! You will never again trap the likes of me!_ Sesshomaru very nearly laughed.

"Now, look. I'm just doing this until everybody rebels and puts you back in charge. Trust me, it's just temporary." Inuyasha grumbled sourly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. This again. The hanyou had mentioned something like this on the way to the palace. Why did he think he could escape his responsibility?

"It is not." Sesshomaru answered. He wished the hanyou would stop saying such foolish things.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha began to walk out of the room. Sesshomaru stared. Was the hanyou really expecting to meet his subjects, dressed as he was? It was unheard of. Inuyasha must have noticed Sesshomaru's unmasked horror, and turned around. "What?"

"You are not going out in that? It is ridiculous!" Sesshomaru answered. The pants were not even long enough to cover his ankles.

"What's wrong with them? They were the old man's, after all." Did the hanyou also wear his baby bonnet, if his mother gave it to him?

"Clothing for children! Not for a grown man. Besides, even if they were age appropriate, your clothing should inspire fear into your enemies. This just inspires…" Cuteness? Lust? Whatever the word he was looking for, it was hard to ignore Inuyasha's inherent cuteness. It was the ears. They veritably screamed 'puppy'. "…nothing. It makes you look like a…a…" Cute little hanyou, easily violated. Sesshomaru shook his head. Where had that thought come from? "…child. Not a powerful Daiyoukai."

"I'm not changing my clothes for you. So you can deal with it." Inuyasha brought himself up to his full height, which wasn't much; still half a foot shorter than Sesshomaru.

"I refuse to allow you to walk out of the room in those child's clothes." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha would get raped, undoubtedly.

"That's what you think!" In a feat of childish innocence and stupidity, Inuyasha dashed forward to the door. What, did he think Sesshomaru would not be able to catch him? Sighing, Sesshomaru leaped forward, and in one fluid motion, tackled the boy.

"I told you, you will not escape, my lord." He intoned, not budging even as Inuyasha began to struggle underneath him.

"Gyah! Don't you have to listen to me, 'cause you're my servant or something like that?" That. If Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru would be nothing but a mindless sycophant like Jaken, he was sorely mistaken.

"A manservant is able to ignore the directions of his lord, if it is in his lord's best interests." He answered, feeling satisfied with himself. From this angle, he was able to study the back of Inuyasha's neck, hair slung over his shoulder. It was so delicate. So easily snapped.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha squirmed with more force, bucking his backside up and hitting Sesshomaru in the most uncomfortable of ways. From there, Inuyasha wriggled more, and bucked, still trying to get Sesshomaru off of him. An uncomfortable heat was rising up within him. It was time to get off.

"Very well. But know that if you try such antics again, you will receive the same treatment." Sesshomaru said, voice husky. Curse his stupid hanyou broth—lord. Why did he have to affect Sesshomaru in such an undesirable way?

"Jerk. I'm not changing." Inuyasha folded his arms, stubbornly. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Very well, then." Trying to convince the hanyou would take all day, at the rate he was going.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I have no desire to court your every whim. I have work to do." With that, Sesshomaru left the room, locking the door behind him. Finally. Free of the hanyou so he could go about his work in peace. He went back to the archives first.

Suddenly, though, he heard a bang. What was it? Had Inuyasha somehow managed to injure himself? Sesshomaru piqued his ears, listening for anything else. Silence, then another bang. It was against the door. Was Inuyasha in trouble? Why was he banging on the door like that? Did he not know Sesshomaru could hear him, if only he called?

Unless, that is, he was not able to. The thought struck him, and the next bang had him rushing back to the room. On his way, though, one of the diplomats stopped him. He wished he could just slice through the man and be done with it, but he was no longer a daiyoukai, and no longer had that right.

Another bang. They were becoming more and more frequent. Sesshomaru looked up in their direction. _I am coming, Inuyasha. Please be okay._

"My good sir, I have some questions for you about the announcement you made yesterday. Is it true? I see you are wearing servants clothing, but—" Another bang. That was it.

"You will get out of my way, or you will die." Screw the law. Inuyasha was about to be killed. Or raped. Gods, he hoped he would get there in time. He was so focused, he hardly noticed the man step aside with a terrified squeak. Sesshomaru ran up the stairs, slamming the door open. Whoever was antagonizing his lord would die.

To his surprise, Inuyasha was in the room, alone. Where was the attacker? He looked down at Inuyasha. He had some blood rolling down his forehead. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, taking Inuyasha's face in his hands. It wasn't too bad. Luckily for the hanyou, he had a thick skull. Sesshomaru brought his mouth to the injury, licking it delicately. His saliva would help to heal the wound. "What happened?" He murmured into Inuyasha's bangs.

"That stupid door! It's really hard!" Inuyasha answered, voice indignant. "What in the seven hells is it made out of?"

Sesshomaru paused. What? "You mean to tell me," He growled, "That you injured yourself on the _door? _You were in no danger?"

"No way! Why would I be in any danger? It's not like anybody could get through that blasted door! Seriously! That thing is more sturdy than your armor!" Inuyasha answered.

"So you made me run all the way from the archives _again_ because you found it amusing to pound on a door?" Sesshomaru began darkly. "I threatened an important diplomat, because you cannot exercise self-control?"

"I didn't ask you to!"

Sesshomaru laughed darkly. "You are going to die." His hands were already on each side of the hanyou's face. He ground them into the hanyou's skull. "I have other priorities besides you. Did you know that? My life does not revolve around you."

"Ow! Cut that out! How is this okay?!" Inuyasha protested, and Sesshomaru paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't I, like, the Daiyoukai?" Inuyasha started. He was about to explain further, but Sesshomaru had already released him, feeling sick to his stomach. He had just assaulted a Daiyoukai. A crime punishable by death, if he so desired. Not that Inuyasha would really punish him, but the fact remained. He had forgotten his status, even for an instant. He was no longer able to be the way he was before. From now on, his life would have to revolve around Inuyasha. Inuyasha, for all intents and purposes, _was_ the center of his world.

The thought sickened him.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to say this in my actual story, so I just wanted to make it clear that in youkai law, you're always allowed to kill those in a lower status than you. It's when someone kills someone else in a higher status when there are issues. As Inuyasha's manservant, Sesshomaru is a higher status than all other servants and most of the common folks. He is, however, lower than the Daiyoukais (obviously) and most Lords and ladies, so he is not able to exact punishment or lay a hand on any of them, unless he has Inuyasha's permission.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru glared down at Inuyasha. It was useless. He had tried every trick in the book: shoulder pads, bright colors, dark colors, armor, baggy clothing, tight clothing, platform shoes. None of it had worked. Inuyasha looked just as diminutive and cute no matter what he wore. It was extremely vexing.

He had finally settled on a set of armor with larger shoulder plates than most, painted red and gold, and etched in fine designs. Across his back, a long, cream colored cape fluttered down to his knees. Under the armor, he wore cream, gold, and red clothing. On his feet were tall gold and copper boots. It was the most formidable outfit Inuyasha had tried on yet, without making the hanyou look like a boy trying on his father's clothing.

Inuyasha, of course, was still sulking. The boy had never completely agreed to change his clothes, not that Sesshomaru especially cared. It had taken three hours to get Inuyasha to agree to try on just armor. He was going to exploit that to the best of his ability. 'This armor doesn't match. Just change so you can see the general effect.' 'It will chafe against your skin if you do not wear this particular garment under it.'

"This is the one." Sesshomaru told the hanyou, and the boy bristled.

"No! No. I told you, Sesshomaru! I am wearing my fire-rat haori. You're not going to get me to wear this." Inuyasha protested, yet again.

"I've told you before, Inuyasha. This is just as effective as your fire-rat clothing. It's fire-proof, durable, and everything your fire-rat robe has to offer and more."

"It's heavy." Inuyasha complained, and Sesshomaru sighed in irritation. The little liar. The armor was no more than three hundred pounds. Just heavy enough to be a comfortable weight.

"It is not heavy, Inuyasha. Yes, perhaps heavier than your child's clothing, but that is just because it is so much more durable. Even Tetsusaiga could not cut through this armor."

"It _is_ heavy! It's like five hundred pounds!"

"Quit being such a baby." Sesshomaru sniffed. "Come, now. There is work to do."

He left the room, not looking back. Inuyasha followed slowly, grumbling. Sesshomaru debated to himself where to start. There was so much to do. A coronation to be held within the week, visits to the people, letters to send out to neighboring countries, meetings with diplomats. Sesshomaru still had to apologize to the one he had threatened, and, he gritted his teeth, accept punishment for his misdeed. Not to mention, the matter of his mother. Nobody had done anything about her yet, but throw her in a cell until they figured out what to do with her.

For Sesshomaru, the answer was obvious. She should die. She had committed a crime; treachery against her husband, a Daiyoukai. By all rights, she should die. It was harder for those lesser subjects. She was a lady, a noble. For a common man, it was hard to see anything wrong with those of noble blood. Harder still to justify spilling their blood, even with permission from the previous Daiyoukai. Another argument in her favor it seemed, was how long ago it happened. For some reason, that seemed to give her amnesty.

Ridiculous. Just because it had happened two hundred years ago did not negate the fact that it did happen. Why should she be given mercy, just because she managed to hide it longer than most? It did not matter her reasoning or how long she went without punishment. She committed a crime. That meant she must be punished, preferably by death.

Perhaps that should be first. They would do a public judgment. The people would be able to see Inuyasha acting for the first time in his new position, his mother would final be properly punished, and Inuyasha would be able to have a positive first experience with governing.

He took Inuyasha to the governing hall, a large, open room, not unlike an amphitheater in design. It was a large room, with only two walls, the rest being open to whomever wanted to come and watch the Daiyoukai giving judgment to lesser beings. In the corner of the room, a large throne sat, untouched except for when the Daiyoukai sat in it. The people needed nothing more than to see the Daiyoukai sit on his throne, to begin to gather in the room and surrounding grounds, trying to see who it was getting punished that day.

"Sit here." He ordered, and Inuyasha obediently sat in the throne. Sesshomaru turned to a large guard "You. Go fetch the prisoner."

Thankfully, the man knew immediately of whom he spoke, and went swiftly to fetch her.

"So, what are we doing?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at Sesshomaru, who stood at his right side.

"My mother," Sesshomaru spat, "Has yet to be punished for her betrayal of your father. Today, you shall set her punishment for that betrayal." He passed a case summary to Inuyasha, who read it obediently.

"Oh. So what should it be?" Inuyasha kicked his legs back and forth, as his feet did not reach the ground. Sesshomaru looked down at the boy, trying not to admit to himself how cute the picture was. Inuyasha, innocently sitting on the too-big throne, asking him what he should do.

"It is up to you, but I always enjoyed a good stoning. Flaying her alive might be just a tad harsh, but understandable, and always quite enjoyable."

"You mean you want her to die?" The kicking of his legs stopped, and Inuyasha didn't meet his eyes.

"Of course." Sesshomaru answered. "She betrayed the Daiyoukai."

"Yeah, like 500 years ago. Can't we just let her off with some lashes or something?"

"Time is irrelevant. If it was your pet human that had betrayed you, what would her punishment be?" Inuyasha was silent. "That should be this woman's punishment."

"All right." Inuyasha nodded. "I understand."

Sesshomaru nodded. This was wonderful. Inuyasha was being so agreeable. Compared to this morning, Inuyasha was so easy to deal with, now. Sesshomaru put his hand on the boys shoulder, squeezing it in thanks. "Thank you for acting so responsibly about this."

"I want to make a good impression for my people." Inuyasha answered sweetly. Thank goodness. Finally, things looked like they might be manageable.

Sesshomaru's mother was pushed, hard, into the center of the room. She looked much worse than he had seen her last. She was dirty, with dingy, matted hair and tattered clothes. Her eyes looked sunken, and her skin was yellowish and seemed to sag on her bones. She fell to the ground, as if lacking the strength to stand.

What a drama queen. She had been in the prison one night.

However, Sesshomaru could not help but admit that it was a good move on her part. She knew of Inuyasha's tender heart. So, she must have reasoned she'd appeal to his pity. Look like a harmless creature that had been abused by the big, mean Sesshomaru, and she might just get off with a few lashes, or at least a quick death.

She hadn't considered that they had previously spoken of the nature of her punishment. Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha once, though, to make sure his resolve hadn't wavered. Inuyasha was smiling, of all things. Probably because he enjoyed seeing the criminal's pain.

There was hope for the hanyou yet.

Sesshomaru's mother noticed this, and Sesshomaru caught her frown before she bowed low to the ground and commence begging for her life. He allowed himself a small satisfied smile. Inuyasha was being agreeable finally, His mother was about to die, and he got to witness her throw away all pride to beg for her life. Everything was right in the world, for once.

"—Please let me live! I will do anything! I did not mean to commit crimes agai—" Sesshomaru's mother was sobbing pitifully. Sesshomaru sneered. What wouldn't his mother do to save her own hide?

"Shut up. Man, you are so annoying!" Inuyasha finally interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I mean, seriously? You're a freaking lady! Quit groveling like some worm!"

Seshomaru's mother stopped immediately, going deadly still. Sesshomaru smirked. She must know now that she would be afforded no mercy.

"Jeez, look at you." Inuyasha continued harshly. "How long were you in that prison cell?"

"One day." Sesshomaru murmured.

"One freaking day?! Seriously?! Learn to take care of yourself! You look like some sort of scum they picked off the street! Man, this is so annoying! Yeah. You do realize that because of you, I had to read this whole freaking case summary?" Inuyasha waved the paper around. "It's like, one page of torture! Have you any idea how this thing is worded?! I swear, it is _not_ Japanese."

"Get to the point, my lord." Sesshomaru murmured gently into his ear.

"Yeah, well. What's up with this? It's total crap! Look, your little lover was actually exiled already! For something stupid!"

Sesshomaru perked up. The case summary had news of his birth father? He scanned the page, over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Killing a noble is not 'something stupid', Inuyasha. He's lucky he was not killed for his presumption."

"Oh, sure. Because the noble totally didn't deserve it!" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically. "'Written on the ledger as dead.' What in Naraku's tentacles does that mean?!"

"Are you using Naraku in your curses now?" Sesshomaru asked, before remembering his place. Just because he spoke softly enough that nobody heard him, he should get used to being respectful to the boy. He coughed. "When one is exiled, they are dead to the world. No demon is allowed to associate with them, send them letters, visit them. For all intents and purposes, they are dead."

"All right." Inuyasha murmured back. "Okay. So, lady. For wasting my time, ruining Sesshomaru's life and screwing over both of our dads, literally too, I punish…thee." Inuyasha gave a quirky smile, then continued. "First of all, I want you to apologize to Sesshomaru."

"I am…so truly sorry, my son. I never meant for this to happen. For you to be born. It was truly my greatest mistake." Sesshomaru's mother apologized meekly, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Cool. That works. Now, for you second punishment." Sesshomaru smiled. It was coming. His mother would be killed, publicly and painfully. "I sentence you to exile. In the same place as this guy." He pointed to the sheet.

What?! Exiled...to live with her professed 'true love'?! That was no punishment! It was a reward! Sesshomaru could not suppress a growl. Inuyasha smiled largely, obviously pleased with himself.

"HA! That's what you get for dressing me up like a doll, Sessh—o—ma—ru!" He crowed triumphantly. "See if I take your crappy advice, Loser!" He laughed, slapping Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru felt his face burn as he was publicly humiliated in front of the same people he had intimidated for the past two hundred years. Inuyasha had denounced his ability to advise his lord, and insulted his attempts to do his job. The final blow, physically punishing Sesshomaru in front of the entire city.

What had he done wrong? Hadn't he been respectful to Inuyasha? Hadn't he done his job? Hadn't he given Inuyasha his best advice, only to have it thrown in his face?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was enjoying his victory. "Haha! Got you, tard-face! Peace out, suckers! Inuyasha OUT!" with that triumphant exclamation, Inuyasha flipped everybody the bird and dashed back into the palace.

The entire crowd just looked on, utterly shocked. Sesshomaru, face burning, exited after the hanyou. He wished he could just kill him, or maim him, at least. But no. It was completely within Inuyasha's rights to humiliate him like that. He started to get a headache, and his breathing became more shallow. The rest of his life would be like this. Humiliated at every turn, obsequiously serving Inuyasha, kowtowing to his every whim.

By the gods, he would be like Jaken.

…

Inuyasha veritably skipped out of the Judgment hall. That was the best! Sesshomaru's face! If he hadn't been safely in public, he was sure the ex-Daiyoukai would have slaughtered him.

He'd been mad when Sesshomaru had finally managed to make him chang his clothes. To make it worse, that freaking _girl_ had made him try on basically every armor-clothing mix in history. And _of course_ he had to settle on the heaviest one. What the heck was up with it, anyways? How could it weigh so much? He should have never agreed to try anything on in the first place. But how was he supposed to know the stuff was so complicated he didn't know how to take it off?

Curse that crafty little youkai.

And then, he'd freaking forced him to sit in the hot, sweaty armor in front of that huge crowd of people. And read that awful case summary! How long had it even been since he last read something? It had to be more than one hundred years.

Evil, evil, youkai.

And he knew he could never out-argue Sesshomaru, or out-fight him. The only thing left was trickery. And man had he done it well!

That's right, son! Inuyasha could be tricky when he wanted to!

He whooped, jumping up in the air. Man, he wished he knew how to click his heels. This was definitely heel-click worthy. Good luck recovering from _that_, Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-I'm-going-to-order-you-around-like-it's-my-job.

Sesshomaru strode into the room, and Inuyasha's high immediately died down. Crap. He was going to die. He could see the red coming into the youkai's eyes. But instead, he shoved another paper at him.

"Here. This is what I had scheduled for the day. You can do what you will with it, but do not expect my help, _my lord._ I am obviously not worthy to serve you." With that, he stormed away, still freaking as graceful as a freaking swan.

"Well, Good! I don't need your help!" Inuyasha called after him, looking at the picture. Crap. He almost wished Sesshomaru had just hit him or something. Diplomatic meetings? Paperwork? Did he really have to do this crap all by himself?

He stared down at the paper. Where was any of this stuff, anyways? Was he supposed to know how to get to this diplomatic meeting thing?

He felt a hand slither around his shoulder, and he shivered. Holy gross. Could that be any creepier? He looked up into the blue-green eyes of a dragon demon.

"Hey, little one. I saw that out there. Very cute." The man purred, and Inuyasha tried to pry the creepy guy's hand away unsuccessfully. He was strong. "Oh, don't try to escape, little one. As the Daiyoukai of the East, I am quite strong."

"Get your slimy hands offa me." Inuyasha growled.

"Why would I do that?" The man smirked. "You are so very very cute. And tiny. You cannot be more than 5'8". But that's okay. Perfect size for a little submissive like you."

"I am not short!" 5'6" was a perfectly average size. It was all these demons. They were so tall! This one must be more than six feet tall!

"It's fine, little one. You know, I was thinking of taking a little mate for myself, and I think a tiny little uke like you would be just perfect." He stroked Inuyasha's back, ghosting his other hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"I am not an—Listen, you just try it and I swear I will rip you a new one!"

The man only chuckled as if amused. "Are you sure about that, little one? After all, my father defeated your father in battle. It would seem I have the better genes." Crap. Of course. He just had to be Ryuukotsusei's son.

Brilliant. Inuyasha struggled again, but the guy was too strong, especially with Inuyasha already exhausted by wearing such heavy armor all day long. He looked around. They were alone. Nobody here to save him but himself.

Well, he'd just have to make it work then. He tried to make his eyes bigger, more fearful. He forced his lip to quiver.

"Y-your father was Ryuukotsusei?" He tried his best to make his voice sound terrified.

"Yes, little one. But don't worry. If you're a good little boy, I'll be gentle." Yeah, right, retard. Inuyasha didn't say it, though, just forced himself to look grateful, maintaining that doe-eyed look.

"Really?" He made a weak smile, then made himself look worried. "But how do I please you?"

"I'm sure we can work something out." The man ghosted his fingers over Inuyasha's lips. This was his chance. Now or never. Resisting the urge to gag, he took the fingers in his mouth.

"There we are." Ryuukotsusei's son crooned. "In the end, you want this just as mu—AAH!" Inuyasha bit down hard at the knuckles, biting the two fingers clean off. "Arrgh! You little—"

As he clutched his wounded hand, Inuyasha spit out one of the fingers into his hand, and gouged the man in the eye with it. The other one, he spit into the man's face.

"Take that, you pervert snake!" Inuyasha yelled, but backed up quickly. "Thought you could mess with the Lord of the West, did ya?! Well, I got news for you! Your dad might have killed mine, but _I_ killed your dad, and I can kill you just as easily, pig—oof!"

He had backed up into the biggest man he had ever seen before. He towered over Inuyasha, all muscle and menace. Inuyasha craned his head upward to see the man's face. What was this guy? The man grabbed Inuyasha's arms, immobilizing him.

"Do I have your permission to teach him a lesson, My Lord?" The man asked the creeper. Crap! They were on the same side! He kicked frantically, but it was no use. The guy was just too big!

"Get your hands off of my lord, Kyoketsu."

…

Sesshomaru had not walked five steps away from Inuyasha when he heard the slimy voice of _that snake_ Ryuujinbou. Grrr…If that skeevy pervert thought he was going anywhere near Inuyasha, he was sorely mistaken.

He ran back to where Inuyasha was, ready to rip the eel apart limb from limb. The gall—approaching his lord like that, when he had no protection. Just as he reached the two, though, he ran into a barrier.

Curse it all.

Of course. Like any dragon, Ryuujinbou just _had _to be an expert at barriers. No matter. He would just have to break it before the pervert did anything to Inuyasha. Why did he have to leave just as the most well-known pervert in all the lands decided to make a move on his Inuyasha?

This was quickly turning into the worst day ever.

It took a deep turn for the worse when Inuyasha—curse him! Stopped fighting. Just out of nowhere. He turned from the normal, 'I'll kill you if you try anything' Inuyasha to a creature the likes of which Sesshomaru had never seen from his brother. A simpering, scared little boy, coming just short of begging to be taken.

What was wrong with him?

Sesshomaru renewed his efforts with the barrier, drawing his sword and viciously attacking it both physically and with his youki. In the midst of his struggles, Inuyasha had turned in such a way that his face was readily visible. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as he saw the hanyou give the most innocent, sexy look he had ever seen from the hanyou, and say the worst words he'd ever heard.

"How do I please you?" He roared. What are you doing, Inuyasha? That look had even affected him, the most in-control youkai in history!

To his horror, then, Inuyasha took the youkai's fingers in his mouth, and began sucking on them sexily. Sesshomaru stopped battling the barrier, entranced as he watched Inuyasha suck the appendage. How was he so se—and then Inuyasha bit down.

Oh. So that was what the hanyou was at. He nearly laughed when he saw Inuyasha stab the pervert with his own dismembered finger. Clever, Inuyasha. Very clever. Sesshomaru hit at the barrier with more force than ever, and it broke down, probably in part because the man who had made it was reeling in pain.

Unfortunately, though, Ryuujinbou's manservant beat him to Inuyasha. He growled as he watched the youkai lift his lord into the air, threatening to harm him. Snarling and angry, he addressed the other manservant.

"Get your hands off my lord, Kyoketsu."

Kyoketsu just turned. "Ah. I see you got through the barrier, too. Congratulations. However, you must see that this little one needs to be punished."

"Put me down!" Inuyasha protested, kicking frantically.

"My Lord acted in self-defense, and was perfectly within his rights to teach that pervert a lesson."

"Know your place, Sesshomaru! You are no longer a daiyoukai that can call my lord such profanities."

"I apologize for the offense. However, you must know that while I was a Daiyoukai, if your lord had treated me the same, I would have done much worse than simply rid him of a few fingers. You would have not raised a hand to me in such case. Do not raise a hand to my lord."

"I will do whatever I like! Your tiny little barbarian injured my lord!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes, calming himself.

"Then you force my hand." In one fluid motion, he rid Kyoketsu of his head. The man fell to the ground, a lifeless corpse.

"Ryuujinbou-_sama._" Sesshomaru added the title with a sneer. "I hope now you will not underestimate our strength so dearly."

The man whimpered from his place on the floor. Baby.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulling him away from the scene and to safety. They would have words about the hanyou's barbaric and inappropriate behavior.

But for now...For once...everything was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha followed behind Sesshomaru happily. Today had been a great day. It had started out bad, granted, with Sesshomaru forcing him into this heavy armor, and stuff, but the rest was great. First, he finally got to win against his brother. Finally. That happened way less than he liked it to. Then he got to completely OWN that creeper Ryuujinbou. Then, just as he thought he'd be totally screwed over, Sesshomaru had come in, all awesome, saying cool stuff like 'then you force my hand,' and completely destroying that huge youkai.

Souta had explained superheroes to him, once. Someone who is very powerful, more than the average person. And they would fight crime and villains. He tried to hide it, now that he was older and knew what a jerk Sesshomaru really was. But, ever since he was little, Sesshomaru had been sort of his personal superhero.

Gah. How dumb did that sound? He was so lame.

Especially since the first time he'd been unfortunate enough to meet Sesshomaru, the youkai had beaten the snot out of him. He'd have to be a serious masochist to idolize that sort of a guy. Well, that wasn't entirely right. Sesshomaru had been there throughout his childhood, always dutifully providing them with food and water. It was when he had finally mustered up his childlike courage to talk to his hero that he had been so brutally disappointed.

Yet, being stupid, and a child, he hadn't seen Sesshomaru for the complete and total douchebag he was. He had thought that it was his fault the donkey sucker hated him. So he had tried to be a better little boy. He had done his chores, taken care of his sick mothers, and never fought back, even when the other kids picked on him.

The next time he tried to speak to his hero, he was beaten again. Of course. But his little, innocent, childlike mind would not be convinced. He tried again and again, with the same results every time.

But did he finally admit what true lice-smeared sewage Sesshomaru was? No. Instead, it had been the final straw in deciding that he really was just as worthless as everybody told him he was.

But that didn't matter. Just normal hanyou problems. Nothing special. At least he was taken care of until he was eight, even if his mother was sick, and he got beaten daily. He was alive, and didn't have to struggle for it. That was more than he could say after his mother finally bit the bucket. But, it had taught him to survive. He doubted he'd have been able to trick Sesshomaru or the dragon-creep, if it wasn't for those years alone. It was what he'd learned as a kid. If they were the noble type, be obsequious until you could escape. If they looked like they were the horny type, give 'em the wide-eyed horny look until you got close enough to do some serious damage. He couldn't say how many poor, unsuspecting pedophiles he'd castrated as a kid. Good times.

"We must speak of your behavior today." Sesshomaru said, when they were finally back inside of his room. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"First can I get this armor off? I hate it." Inuyasha pulled at it uselessly, and Sesshomaru hesitated. Seriously? Was he really going to force him to wear the stuff all day long? Because that would royally suck.

But Sesshomaru did end up helping him out of his armor, thankfully. No way was he ever putting that on again. Inuyasha used all his strength and threw it far away from him. Then, he began to take off the rest of his clothes.

"W-what are you doing?" Sesshomaru protested. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the youkai.

"Jeez, it was hot under all those layers. So I'm just gonna cool off."

"By undressing?" Sesshomaru sniffed. Prissy youkai.

"Duh. I'll still wear my shorts, don't worry." He shrugged off the rest of his clothing, leaving himself in just the nice, comfortable undergarment Kagome had given him.

Sesshomaru looked like he was about to vomit. Man, he didn't have to be so obviously disgusted by his hanyou body. It wasn't like it was that much different than a youkai's. Inuyasha ignored him, plopping down on the bed and sitting cross-legged, hands clasped around his ankles. "So, you were saying?"

"I do not ap—I do not approve of your…your…" Sesshomaru gulped. "I need to leave."

With that, he strode out of the room. What the—? So he takes Inuyasha all the way up to the room, and then just abandons him? Seriously, what was up with the Daiyoukai today? He was acting almost as confusing as Kagome.

Speaking of Kagome…He'd have to get back to her eventually. How much longer did he have before she came back from her time? He counted the days idly, as he looked over Sesshomaru's bookshelf. What a load of boring books. 'The Complexities of Fiscal Policy?' what the heck was that, even?

Inuyasha took a few of them off the shelves. Might as well learn a little bit about what Sesshomaru's job was. He opened Sesshomaru's book on demon law and customs.

'The demonic society is quite complex, as it follows a both a complex patrilineal system and a kinship system similar to that of a Dravidian-Iroquois structure…' Inuyasha's eyes blurred for a moment. What? He walked back to the bookshelf, pulling out a dictionary. _P….pa…there. Patrilineal. 'inheriting or determining __descent__ through the male __line__.' Okay. That isn't so hard._ He wrote it in Sesshomaru's book. That cleared things up.

He then plodded on, looking for the second one. _Dravidian-Iroquois kinship system? What even was that?_

That one was a little harder to find, but he managed well enough. Inuyasha felt his eye twitch. Youkai were crazy. So basically, let's say your dad had a brother. Instead of calling him 'uncle' like humans would, you'd call him 'dad,' just as you would your real father. And your uncle's kids would be your brothers and sisters, not your cousins. Same thing if your mother had a sister. You would call her, 'mom', too. And all your cousins on that side; your brothers and sisters. But, if your father had a sister or your mother had a brother, she would be called 'aunt' like usual. But the craziest thing—her kids would be called ariuhaiguusha. _Potential mate._ So he would actually be expected to marry his cousins. Gross!

Inuyasha's mind was reeling, and he was vaguely horrified. And…intrigued. What else was weird about demon culture? He moved on to the next sentence, and the next, cross-referencing and making notes in the margins.

Inuyasha smiled when he got to different races of youkai. Wolf demons were considered barbarians, what with their tribalism and living in caves. Most of them were considered inferior, and often worked outside the law. Ha. So Kouga was a 'barbarian'. And Inuyasha was a Daiyoukai. Sweet. Take that, 'wolf prince'. You didn't even factor into the demonic class structure or socio-economic system. Loser.

He went back to his reading, books and papers strewn around him.

…

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply. Why was Inuyasha such a…a…seducer? Just as he was about to lecture the hanyou, he had begun to strip. Sesshomaru had been speechless, especially when Inuyasha had proceeded to get naked except one tiny little pair of shorts. He tried now not to think of Inuyasha's taut muscles or luscious…

He would stop it this instant.

He tried to think of the most benign thing he possibly could. Paperwork. Stacks and stacks of paperwork. Nothing erotic about that. Completely safe. Boring even.

He had to do that, didn't he? With all that had happened in the past two days, there were probably stacks waiting for him. Not to mention, Inuyasha probably wouldn't be ready to take any of it on for a long while, yet. He had been complaining so loudly about that one-page case summary, having to read twenty on the reasons he should patron a 'fascinating' new invention would probably kill the boy.

And with how much of a handful Inuyasha had been these past two days, Sesshomaru doubted he himself would have any time for it later. In that case, then, he would have to delegate the work to some of his advisors. Roushou and Jishou would probably be best for it. He went to find them to tell them of their new responsibility.

Then there was the matter of a diplomatic meeting. The diplomats from surrounding countries must be anxious to meet and judge the new Daiyoukai. Every international encounter they'd made so far had been beyond negative. The Lord of the East probably was on the verge of war. And earlier, Sesshomaru had been crazy enough to threaten a diplomat from India.

He decided to put the meeting off until tomorrow. Inuyasha was not even close to ready to confront any of the diplomats from other kingdoms. The ignorant boy probably didn't even know how the lands were split up.

However, he did go to each diplomat's respective room, telling them to plan on having a meeting tomorrow afternoon.

He looked at a clock, noting that it was a few hours after he had left Inuyasha in his room. And the hanyou had been silent during that time. Suspicious. Very suspicious.

What if Inuyasha had somehow managed to escape? Sesshomaru had not locked the hanyou in the room, as he had before. What if Inuyasha had left the room? But why had he not seen or heard Inuyasha, then? There was no doubt in his mind the moment the hanyou left his room, he would have gotten into a fight. That was, unless Inuyasha had been trying to be sneaky. The hanyou could obviously be quite tricky when he wished to be. Why would he need to be sneaky though…?

No. no. no. no. no. Of course. Inuyasha's little pack. Why had he not thought of them? Naturally, Inuyasha would escape to go back to them the first opportunity he got. He was always so obsessed with them. Not that Sesshomaru could understand why. It was unfathomable that Inuyasha could care about a measly group of humans so much that he not only was willing to put up with their constant abuse and mockery, but also willing to die for them.

He slammed open the door to the room, and was met with a rather odd picture. Inuyasha was still wearing his tiny shorts, but he was actually _reading_ a rather large book, at that. Open all around him were different dictionaries and encyclopedias.

"Oh, hey Sesshomaru. You surprised me. Did you know that certain youkai males can have babies, as long as they see a shaman to get their insides all changed up? Crazy, huh? The reason for that is that back in the old days. It says here about one hundred thousand years ago, there was this sexually transmitted disease that only targeted women, infecting their hormones and poisoning them. They eventually found a cure of course, but for a while there, there were no women to reproduce with. So, they had to put spells on certain guys, making it so that they were able to bear children. That way, their race didn't die out. It was actually thousands of years before a cure was found, and women were finally able to have sex again without fear of dying.

''Get this, though. From that point on, women's rights were altered so that they had little to no rights to their children, property, or anything. There were, of course, noble women and peasant women. Noble women were able to live in luxury, but they actually don't have any property of their own. It always belonged to their husband or father. Your mom, for instance, was living on your father's property. So now that she's exiled, that property goes back to his heir. Me. That's so crazy!"

"Were you going somewhere with this little history lesson, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Of course he knew this. He was no ignoramus that had never been to school.

"Oh. Well, it was just really interesting, you know? I mean, human women don't have tons of rights, but they've got a whole lot more than that. And it's pretty weird that guys can have babies. Where do they even come out? I didn't find anything on that."

"The baby is removed through an incision in the stomach." Sesshomaru answered. "You do not plan on having some youkai's children anytime soon?"

"NO! I was just curious, that's all." Inuyasha turned back to the book. "Oh! And lesser youkai aren't considered to be people. They're considered animals if they aren't humanoids. That's funny, 'cause I always just considered them to be youkai. Not youkai-animals. But I guess it makes sense that you guys have them too. And this here! It says that you guys actually have your own religion!"

"Of course we do."

"Well, I just thought it was cool, because humans consider you guys to be spawn of hell, or…Seishuku."

"Humans are idiots. I suppose you're going to give me another lesson on what we believe?"

"Just…okay. Just let me see if this is right. It says here that your main deity is Jagaimo, right?"

"Yes."

"And he determines how many people die in a given year, right?"

"Yes."

"But he's got a certain quota to fill. A certain number of people _have_ to die every year. So, if that number of people aren't dying on schedule, he's gotta come down and kill them off himself. But the thing is, Jagaimo is really, really lazy. He hates having to do the extra work of killing people."

"Correct."

"So, he came up with a system. Whoever was killing the least amount of people would be the one he'd take, excluding the young. Because young people would be able to kill people for him in the future. So, the more people you kill, the less chance you have of dying at the hands of Jagaimo. So that's why injured, sick, and old people die. Because they aren't useful to Jagaimo anymore. And if you get injured pretty badly and then live, it means Jagaimo thinks you can still be useful to him."

"That is right."

"But where do humans fit into this? Do they count in the killing count?"

"Yes, they do. Jagaimo hates the human's deity, Makihari. Thus, he is very happy when a demon kills a human. That is why weaker demons, unable to kill even animals or other demons, often turn to killing humans to please Jagaimo. Often, demons also kill them for fun, as do I."

"So, how would I stand for this year?" Inuyasha asked.

"Very well. First off, you are young, and able to kill many demons in your future. Secondly, you killed hundreds of thousands of lesser demons, and at least twenty greater youkai. Most people only strong enough to kill a few lesser demons are considered to be safe from Jagaimo's wrath. It is only when you become unable to kill any thing that you are in true danger of death a t Jagaimo's hands."

"Okay. Well, I was just wondering. You youkai are so different."

"You will get used to it." Sesshomaru said, surprised and impressed Inuyasha was making such an effort to understand them. It looked like that had been all Inuyasha had been doing for the past few hours. "Now get dressed. There are items of business I must discuss with you."

"I am not wearing that armor again." Inuyasha protested stubbornly. "It's hot, stuffy, uncomfortable, and no matter what you say, it's heavy." He stuck out his tongue. Sesshomaru sighed. Not this again.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sesshomaru asked. "I will not allow you to wear that awful fire-rat clothing."

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru into the large closet. Sesshomaru watched as he picked out normal, non-garish clothing for himself. Sesshomaru allowed himself a large sigh of relief. Getting Inuyasha dressed this morning had been so difficult, he never wanted to do it again.

Without any fight at all, Inuyasha put on a pair of blue hakama, a white juban, and another, lighter blue haori he tucked in his pants. On top of that one, he wore a navy haori he kept open. Each one had delicate stitching, and the outside had sakura leaves patterned on it.

"Is this good enough for you?" Inuyasha asked, as if daring Sesshomaru to object. Sesshomaru slowly nodded.

"That will do." He answered. Inuyasha did not look like an intimidating figure, but there was a certain kind of elegance the clothing afforded him that was mesmerizing. "Now, we must talk."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tomorrow. There will be a diplomatic meeting, and I must brief you on the proper behavior you must show at the meeting." Sesshomaru explained, then began to inform Inuyasha on how he should act.

…

Inuyasha began to zone out almost as soon as Sesshomaru began to speak. Somehow, Sesshomaru's voice, with its low rhythms, always seemed to make him do it. Maybe that was why Sesshomaru said so little, usually. If he said more than a sentence, it got Inuyasha falling asleep.

What had Sesshomaru needed to do while he was gone? Inuyasha wondered. He'd expected an explanation, but Sesshomaru hadn't exactly offered one yet. What was up with Sesshomaru's face, anyways? He had freaking pink eyeliner, or eye markings, or whatever, and he still managed to look manly and cool. What was up with that? Why were all the daiyoukai so tall? The book had said the average height for a male youkai was 5'10". Was that really ture? Why were they all so freaking tall?

When would he be allowed to go back? It was kind of cool being able to see how Sesshomaru lived and all that, but Kagome was coming back in a few days. What then? And what about Naraku? Sesshomaru couldn't honestly expect him to just give up on that, did he?

Man, Sesshomaru was really good looking. It really wasn't fair, when you thought about it. He was powerful, intelligent, composed, graceful, and beautiful? Totally unfair. Inuyasha studied his face some more. How many girls were in love with the guy? Did he have some sort of fiancée hiding around? Speaking of fiancées, would Inuyasha be getting any random fiancées now that he was a Daiyoukai? He certainly hoped not. Kagome was good enough for him.

How was Kagome, anyways? Inuyasha always got worried when she was in her world. It was technically safer than this time, but everything was so big and fast and loud. It would be so easy to get lost or hurt, and Inuyasha wasn't there to protect her. What would he do if she got hurt somehow? And she seemed to like her world so much, always asking to stay longer. What if she went there and never wanted to come back?

"Can I go see how Kagome is doing?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue, making Sesshomaru blink.

"No. Were you paying attention to what I was saying?"

"I don't mean for very long. It's, what, six, now? I'll be back before midnight. I just want to make sure she's all right."

"No." Sesshomaru answered. "We have work to do."

"Come on! I'll tell her she can stay in her world a little longer. You just need to let me go tonight, and then I won't mention it again for a whole week."

"How generous of you. I'm afraid I have to decline."

"You know I'm going whether you want me to or not."

"You are not. You have responsibilities now which cannot be ignored in favor of your human pets."

"I know. I do. It'll just be for tonight. I swear. I just want to see how she's doing."

"No."

"I'll make it two weeks! I'll tell her she'll be able to be there two whole weeks."

"No."

"I'm going and you can't stop me."

"You are not."

"You can come with me, and do all your informing on the way." Inuyasha suggested. Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment.

"Very well. But you will tell her to stay in 'her world' as you put it for three weeks."

"No way! Two weeks and you can come with me. That's my final offer."

Sesshomaru hesitated, but finally agreed. "Very well. We shall do things your way, my lord."

Inuyasha smiled. He was going to see Kagome.

* * *

Yeah...so you can probably tell that I have an Anthropology midterm tomorrow. I hope it wasn't too hard to understand. If it was, just tell me via review, and I'll try to make it more clear in an author's note. It's a real term, though, so you can also probably find it online, if you don't feel like asking me. It probably seems like Inuyasha's just vomiting our information...that's what I do, though, whe I learn new things. So I figure its pretty much human nature to do stuff like that.

A short explanation about the heights I'm using in the story.

I'm getting my information fro the Inuyasha wiki. They say that they're getting their info. from the Inuyasha Profiles, so I'm taking their information as being accurate. Inuyasha's height surprised me. I did not think he was that short. But, I'm just gonna go with it. 5'6" is about average for a Japanes male, after all. But it does say that he is fifteen, so I'm expecting him to grow some more later (maybe in my story. Maybe after. Who knows?) I never pictured demons as being shorter than the average person, so I'm making their average height an inch above that of an average American male.

For now, Inuyasha will be weaker than a lot of the other Daiyoukai and their manservants, without taking Tetsusaiga into account. He's younger than them and smaller. He's just going to have to work hard and become a lot stronger. That said, Daiyoukai and their manservants are much, much, stronger than most youkai. Inuyasha could still pretty much take on any youkai in a fist fight and beat them. Just against Daiyoukai, he'd need the help of his sword to beat them.

I hope that helps, a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeez. Sesshomaru was still talking about something. Inuyasha tried to nod at appropriate times as he listened to Sesshomaru drone on about whatever it was. Honestly, Inuyasha hadn't the faintest clue. He hadn't even listened to the first sentence.

He was going to see Kagome. The thought made him smile broadly.

Kagome, with her pretty face and nice scent and curvy body she was more than willing to show off. Not that he'd ever admit to her that he looked at her that way. She'd never let him hear the end of it. She was so cute when she was angry, though. Her face scrunched up, and her hands balled into fists. Not when she was really angry. Then she was dangerous. But he kind of liked getting on her nerves just so he could see her react.

Sesshomaru was still going on about something. Sheesh. He hoped it wasn't important. He wasn't getting _any _of it.

Kagome would probably be happy to see him. She'd yell at him, of course. She always did that. But then she'd get all sweet and make him something to eat. Inuyasha felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and then he hadn't eaten much; he'd been too busy fighting.

But Kagome would feed him and Souta would talk his ear off about superheroes and nonsense. Kagome's mother would smile, encouraging Souta to tell more, and make sure Inuyasha was comfortable. And grandpa would pretend he was skilled enough to sense Inuyasha's evil aura, and try to hide how much he liked the hanyou.

And Inuyasha would be able to feel like he had a home.

He just hoped that Hojo guy didn't come around again. That made everything awkward. The guy'd give Kagome gifts—gifts! As if he was Kagome's lover or something. And Inuyasha wasn't even able to fight the guy or even take Kagome away. No, he was pushed into some back room where Hojo couldn't see. Why? _Was_ Hojo her lover? Was she ashamed of Inuyasha? It was irritating to say the least.

"We're there." Inuyasha interrupted whatever Sesshomaru was saying when they reached the well.

"Does she live in a well?" Sesshomaru scoffed. Inuyasha didn't bother answering him, just jumped inside. Oh yeah, he wondered if Sesshomaru would even be able to go through the well.

He looked up to see Sesshomaru jumping in after him. He grabbed Inuyasha by the waist, just as they both were engulfed in blue light. Finally, they touched ground, or at least Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha was still curled up in Sesshomaru's arms. Arm. Whatever

Sesshomaru growled loudly. "You stupid hanyou! Could you not smell the magic coming from that well?! It was dangerous! What would you have done if I had not been there?! You could have been lost forever!"

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. I do it all the time." He tried to free himself from the youkai's hold, but Sesshomaru only tightened his grip.

"You mean to tell me you leave yourself to the whims of magic on a regular basis?! Have you any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Look. The well's just a portal. It does the same thing every time. Now. Let me down so we can get out of this well." Sesshomaru leaped up, getting them both out of the well before he finally let Inuyasha down on the floor.

"You are not to go into that well again." He ordered.

"What_ever, _Sesshomaru. I'm gonna go to Kagome."

"Do you not care that we have been transported to another place?" Sesshomaru was livid. Sheesh. Inuyasha hadn't thought it was that big a deal. He ignored the youkai, though, to get to Kagome. He entered the door, and was met by Kagome's mother.

"Oh! Inuyasha, how nice to see you!" She smiled, then seemed to notice Sesshomaru, who followed Inuyasha like a shadow. "And—oh! Who is your friend?"

"This is Sesshomaru. Where's Kagome, Mama?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Crap.

"She's up in her room with her friends. I'm sure they'd love to see you, though. Both of you." She added, to be polite. "Would you like to change, first?" She trotted over to a closet. This Christmas, Kagome's mother had taken the opportunity to get Inuyasha some weird clothes like Kagome's, so he could fit in with their time. Inuyasha nodded, grabbing the bundle of clothing and going to the bathroom to change. Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's mom, following Inuyasha briskly to the bathroom after him.

Inuyasha closed the door in his face. He did not need another one of Sesshomaru's little fits he always did when Inuyasha tried undressing. Inuyasha changed into the jeans and T-shirt quickly, folding the feudal clothing into a neat pile before leaving the room. Sesshomaru would never let him wear wrinkled clothes. What a freaking girl.

…

Sesshomaru waited impatiently in the hallway. What was Inuyasha doing? He had jumped into that magic well as if it was completely normal. A magic well called the 'Bone–Eater's well.' Not exactly the most welcoming of names. And Inuyasha just leapt in, without waiting for Sesshomaru to make sure it was safe.

Now, he was being so trusting of an obviously shady woman, shutting Sesshomaru out of whatever mysterious room he had entered. The woman actually had the gall to approach Sesshomaru.

"Would you also like to change?" He just ignored her, as she was obviously below his notice. "…How do you know Inuyasha?"

"He is my…king, of sorts." Sesshomaru searched for the human term. She stared up at him in shock.

"Inuyasha is a king?!" she seemed surprised. But then again, Inuyasha did not exactly embody noble grace. He was about to respond with a quick retort when Inuyasha finally exited the little room.

He…he was…his clothes were so tight! They showed Inuyasha's lean, muscled chest, and those pants—so tight they left little of Inuyasha's cute, taut bottom to the imagination. Sesshomaru felt himself salivate. The woman certainly knew what she was at, able to so easily change Inuyasha into such hot clothing. The hanyou hadn't even put up a fuss.

"There." Inuyasha put on some sort of odd cap with a brim on one side. "Let's go see Kagome."

The hanyou veritably jumped around in excitement. Sesshomaru growled. He could not understand the boy's attachment to the girl. Not remotely. Inuyasha skipped up the stairs happily, as Sesshomaru followed. At least from this angle, he could see Inuyasha's cute little derriere.

Inuyasha slammed open the door, and squeals assaulted Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"Kyah! Kagome, you didn't say your boyfriend was coming!" One girl squealed.

"It was a surprise." Inuyasha smirked wolfishly at the girl. She very nearly swooned. Sesshomaru felt an uncomfortable irritation rising within himself. What was Inuyasha doing, flirting with these human brats?

"Kagome! I am so jealous! Your boyfriend is so sweet!"

"Hands off, Eri! You have Tanaka-kun." The girl, Kagome, said. Moving towards his lord with a flirtatious little bounce.

"Hey! I was beginning to get worried about you."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "It was five days, right?"

"Yeah, but usually you follow me back here after the first day." She smiled brightly, and Inuyasha seemed happy, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I missed you." He murmured, nuzzling her hair intimately. With Inuyasha no longer blocking her vision, though, Kagome finally noticed Sesshomaru's presence. For his part, he was surprised she had not noticed him earlier. Useless miko.

"I-Inuyasha, what is Sesshomaru doing here?" Fear spiked in her scent.

"Oh. Don't worry. He's fine." Inuyasha comforted her, and Sesshomaru felt his ire rise. Sesshomaru was not _fine._ Sesshomaru was a very dangerous demon lor—manservant. Perhaps the strongest demon of his time. And he was irritated, tired, and very suspicious that Inuyasha was going to stay here longer than a few moments, as he had previously promised.

"Sesshomaru? Who is—oooohh…." The other girls in the room finally saw him. He felt his irritation rise once more.

"Holy cow, Kagome! Who is _this?_"

"Why do you have all the hot ones?" Added with a wink at him.

"Introduce us, girl!"

"Okay, okay, guys. This is Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru." She said, and he walked into the room, leaning slightly so he could fit through the door. For all he enjoyed the awed looks the girls gave him, he was becoming increasingly annoyed at the volume of their annoying, screechy voices.

"You never told me Inuyasha had an older brother!"

"Holy cow, how tall are you?"

"Are those tattoos? That is so cool!"

"Look at your hair! It's so long and beautiful! Is that a family thing?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" All right. The poison whip was coming out. Just as he was about to lop off the heads of the young, very annoying girls, Inuyasha grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through Sesshomaru's easily. A gesture that looked friendly, but in actuality was saving the girls' lives. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a warning look, then let go.

"Oi. I think it's time for you guys to go." Inuyasha said, clearing the pathway to the door.

"No way! This is a sleepover." They chorused, complaining. Sesshomaru sighed. It would be so easy to just kill them and be done with it. But if his lord told him not to, he could not ignore that. Especially when he was about to give his lord news he would not like.

"Look guys, you can have your sleepover tomorrow night. Kagome and I need to talk about something."

"No way! Are you…" The girl Eri shot forward, bringing Inuyasha into their little group. "Are you going to break up with her?" she whispered.

"No!" Inuyasha answered loudly. "There's just some stuff going on I need to tell her about! And I want it to be p-r-i-v-a-t-e."

"Fine, fine. We'll leave." On their way out, one of the other girls whispered to Kagome, "Tell us how it goes."

"Okay." She nodded. Finally, the annoying pests were gone. Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed, so Sesshomaru joined him, lightly leaning on the boy.

"So, what is it? What happened? Why is it okay that Sesshomaru is here? Why is Sesshomaru here? Why is he not killing anyone?" The girl barraged them with questions.

"Okay. This might be hard to explain. So, basically. Sesshomaru's mom banged my dad's manservant, and they had Sesshomaru. But, she just passed him off as being my dad's child. So now, he's having some sort of crisis, because I'm the rightful heir, blah, blah, blah. So now, he's my manservant and I'm the Daiyoukai. Okay, that wasn't as hard as I thought."

"WHAT?!" She yelled, and Sesshomaru winced. Was the ability to talk quietly simply beyond human ability, or was that just Inuyasha's friends?

"You heard him, woman." He answered, voice deadly. She gulped, giving him a nervous glance.

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means I have to hang out at his palace, doing Daiyoukai…stuff…" Inuyasha struggled. "I'm not completely sure what yet. I had to go to some court judgment thing, and then there's gonna be some sort of diplomatic meeting…"

"So, what about me? Am I going back with you?"

"No." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both said together. Inuyasha's face softened, and he explained. "You're human, Kagome. Those demons would at you up."

"So, what? I'm just going to wait till you're done?"

"It's only two weeks. You can work on your tests until then, right?" He stroked her face lightly, and Sesshomaru suddenly decided to do something different than what he was originally planning. Inuyasha did not have to know.

"I—I guess. But two whole weeks without seeing you?" Her eyes were tearing up. "I don't know—I'll miss you, Inuyasha."

"I'll miss you, too, Kagome. But I need to do this."

"Why? Do you even want to be a Daiyoukai?"

"Kagome, I—" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, then whispered something in her ear, inaudible even to Sesshomaru's heightened senses. What was he telling the girl?

She gasped. "You never told me—" he whispered more. "—That's stupid! I could've—But there had to be something—oh. But, why are you spending it with Sesshomaru?—But—I love you too, but—why can't we?—oh." Inuyasha pulled away.

"Who knows?" she asked.

"Just you." He answered. Sesshomaru glared at him through narrowed eyes. What was the hanyou keeping from him?

"I wish you would've told me." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But if you think this is the right thing to do…"

"I do." They wrapped each other in a long embrace.

"Can you at least stay with me tonight?" She sniffed.

"No." Sesshomaru answered. This whole excursion had irritated him to no end. He just wanted to kill something. Anything would do. He just wanted to feel it die in his hands.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha protested

"We agreed upon a few minutes, Inuyasha. It has been much more than that."

"Just let us…" Sesshomaru snarled darkly, standing up. He was on the verge of losing his temper.

"Fine. Do what you will." He strode from the room. The girl's mother wisely ignored him on his way out. He began to go to the well house, then stopped. He would not allow Inuyasha to go through that hellish portal alone. It could do anything to the boy. He spun around. What to do now? He walked out of the shrine. He would simply go on a walk to cool his head.

This place was strange. He walked upon solid stone slabs, exactly even in size and shape. Around him, people wore the same odd, revealing and tight clothing like the humans in the miko's house had worn. Next to the path he walked was a road made of some strange substance that looked like thousands of rocks melted together. Humans drove metal carriages on this road, flying past him with the speed of a demon.

The buildings seemed to touch the very sky, towering above the people that rushed from place to place. Screens of moving pictures were everywhere, telling people to buy certain drinks and metal objects. A dirty smell permeated the air, and Sesshomaru had to struggle not to cover his nose. How did the humans live in such a dirty, loud world?

Suddenly, he was pushed against a wall. He growled, about to kill the fool that had been stupid enough to assault this Sesshomaru. To his surprise, he found himself unable to move against the man. He looked the man over. He was human. What spell had he put Sesshomaru under that a mere human could pin him to a wall? One shorter than him at that.

"You will release me at once, human."

"What are you doing here?!" the human demanded. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You will not refer to this Sesshomaru in that manner."

"You said you were in Germany!" the human smiled, ignoring him. "You're back already?"

"..." The human had mistaken him for someone else. Of course.

"You dope! Were you trying to surprise me?" The human smiled wider.

"I know not what you are speaking of." Sesshomaru looked away. He hoped no one of consequence saw him embarrassingly pushed up against a wall.

"Sesshomaru!" He looked back down at the human. What? How did the human know him? His thoughts were interrupted by a passionate kiss. What—?

The human was a good kisser, he gave him that. Sesshomaru found his mind going blank as he was wrapped up into the passion of the kiss. That is, until the human tried to deepen the kiss.

"You will cease at once, human!" He pulled his head away. What had he just done? He was not some lady of the night that kissed strangers on the street. He pushed the other man away with all his strength.

"Whoa! What the heck, Sesshomaru?" The human was angry now. "What's up with you?"

"You will not address me in that manner, human scum."

"Jeez, Sesshomaru! Don't you even recognize me? I know I cut my hair, but it's not that much of a difference." The human lifted his shirt, taking a small ruby from his belly button. "See? It's me, Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru blinked. Before him was Inuyasha, but he looked different than before. He was taller, the top of his head now coming up to Sesshomaru's eye level. He looked older, too. The chubby cheeks Sesshomaru was used to had been replaced by a strong jawline. He was just as lean as usual, with defined but not bulky muscles. But his arms were covered in markings: swirls and jagged lines crisscrossing up his forearms and slightly visible under his white shirt. His hair was short and unruly, sticking up in every which way around his head. His clothing had changed, too. He now wore a white button up shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. Black pants matched a black strip of cloth wrapped around his neck and extending down his chest. His eyes were an odd shade of violet.

"You are not him." Sesshomaru answered shortly.

"Yes I am!" He looked Sesshomaru up and down. "What are you wearing, anyways? You haven't worn that old thing in a hundred years." He looked up at Sesshomaru, and realization crossed his features. "You said you didn't leave the shrine."

"What?" What was the man going off about now?

"You little liar! Gosh, Sesshomaru!" The man glared at him, before giving a little sigh of acceptance. "Whatever. I _am_ Inuyasha, you know. Just not the one you're thinking of." He looked at the heavens briefly, then continued. "I don't really know how much I'm supposed to tell you, but, um… Don't let Inuyasha make too many mistakes. Little me just made them everywhere. Oh, and if you want to tell him something important, write it down. Your voice seriously puts him to sleep. Oh, and no matter what he says, he's totally into you. And he doesn't like Amachi. You totally sulked about that for weeks, and there wasn't even anything going on. Oh, but do be worried about that one guy…aw, man. I totally forgot his name, now. But he's big, with green hair and this scar on his face. Little Inuyasha won't admit it, but he's totally into that guy. And if Inuyasha's acting odd, be suspicious. Start paying attention when he starts scratching a lot. And…stuff turns out good, okay? Don't freak out too much. Or at least I think they turn out okay. I'm not dead yet, so I can't really say how it 'ends' per se. Oh. Crud. I ended up telling you a lot, didn't I?"

"What are you speaking of?" Sesshomaru asked. Who was this man that looked similar to Inuyasha? Suddenly, a girl appeared.

"There you are, daddy. Way to totally abandon Ka-chan as she was trying on wedding dresses. You officially win the 'worst dad in the world award.' You know, she found one she likes, so we're going back in—Oh!" She seemed to notice Sesshomaru for the first time. "Oh, so that's why you abandoned us."

"Yeah. I smelled him, but I'd made a mistake." He looked between Sesshomaru and the girl for a few moments, then seemed to make a decision. "Sesshomaru, meet my daughter, Hotaru-chan."

"What are you talking about? You're acting like he didn't change my diapers." She giggled. She was tall for a girl, almost as tall as Sesshomaru, with a long face and narrow eyes.

"Hotaru-chan, meet Sesshomaru from 500 years ago." Inuyasha finished.

"Oh my What?!" She looked as surprised as Sesshomaru felt. So the miko did not come from a different world, as Inyasha had told him. She came from five hundred year in the future, and he was looking at Inuyaha…from the future. And Inuyasha's daughter. The girl suddenly was a foot in front of him. "No way! You said you did time travel when you were a kid, but—Seriously?! This is insane!"

"Calm down, Hotaru. He's leaving now, anyways." Inuyasha said to her.

"No way! My fath—he doesn't know that yet, does he? Okay—the man that raised me is my age, and I'm supposed to just calm down? Isn't happening." Suddenly an idea seemed to pop into her head. "Did you want to meet the rest of us? They're all in the store. Kayu—the baby—is getting married, so we're all freaking out."

"He does not." Inuuyasha answered for Sesshomaru.

"I would, in fact." He answered. This girl's face did not reveal to him anything of who her mother might be. Sesshomaru would have to see more children before he could determine what woman was that Inuyasha was mated to. Perhaps the woman was even in there. But then, why had the hanyou kissed him so passionately? Actually, why had that happened? It was a mystery.

The girl took his hand, bringing him into a nameless building. They passed rack upon rack of white dress until they finally got to a part of the store that looked like a short stage with dressing rooms on one side. Surrounding the stage was a large group of people, presumably Inuyasha's children.

"Guys, this is Sesshomaru—from the past. So don't be weird, okay? We're just going to—Kayu, are you wearing _that_ dress?" Inuyasha completely stopped what he was saying when his eye caught a girl in a white and red dress as short as the miko's little green skirt.

The whole group laughed. "No!" the girl laughed. "We just wanted to play a trick on you for leaving like that."

"Phew." Inuyasha wiped imaginary sweat off his brow. "Where did you find that? It's like the ugliest dress I've ever seen." He was immediately slapped upside the head from behind.

"Do not insult my designs!" A short, stout woman in a turban scolded.

"Jeez, sorry, Yumi." Inuyasha turned to her, smiling. "I like a lot of your stuff, don't worry."

The woman grumbled some more, but handed some more dresses to the girl, Kayu, speaking to her about their appeal. The rest of the people crowded around Sesshomaru.

"Daddy, what did you mean 'Sesshomaru from the past?'" A woman asked, eyeing Sesshomaru up and down.

"Just what I said. He's from before I had any of you all, so let's just introduce you guys so he can leave." Inuyasha answered ill-naturedly. "All right. So, that one right there with the bad perm is Sakura-chan, my oldest. Next to her is her husband, Mark. He's an American. Then there's Hotaru, who you met before. She's too smart to get married, but she's got that annoying boyfriend of hers somewhere around here. Oh, there he is! The purple-faced one in the back. Then, of course, is Kikyou. She's our artist. He husband is the really tall one. He's African, which I found pretty darn cool. Then Tsukiko and her girlfriend, Yuri. Then Sango and her husband, Sasuke. Then there are the twins, Suki and Yuki. Suki's husband is the nerdy glasses guys and Yuki's fiancée is the Mohawk. Then, finally, Satoshi, my boy. His wife is the little one with the red hair. Then the baby—Kayu. She's in there getting dressed."

"So many girls." Sesshomaru remarked. So, Inuyasha's mate probably had silver hair, as every child but Kikyou had silver-white hair. Gold eyes, too. Though the twins had violet eyes, the rest of them had the same color of eyes.

"Yeah, well, we kept having them, so we had to keep trying for a boy. Then a while later, we decided to have Kayu. We missed having a baby in the house."

As if summoned, Kayu finally exited the dressing room. Everybody turned to see her. She looked radiant in her long white dress. Everybody crowded around her, telling her how beautiful she looked. Inuyasha, too, planted a kiss on her forehead, telling her how beautiful she looked. Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt like an outsider. He was a stranger in this world of Inuyasha's; an outsider that did not belong. He snuck out the door, into the cool night air.

He made his way back to the shrine, waiting at the well house until Inuyasha finally met him out there. He looked down at Inuyasha's childlike face. He did not belong in the boy's world. He repeated it to himself. He did not belong in Inuyasha's life.

Why did it hurt so much when he thought it?

"Hey, were you waiting for me?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, picking up the hanyou with his arm before jumping into the well. When they were safely back in the right world, Sesshomaru set down the hanyou. "I permit you to visit the rest of your human friends before we depart, hanyou."

"Really? Sweet!" Inuyasha began to walk away, then stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"I do not belong in that world."

Inuyasha gave him a look, then shrugged, bouncing off to see his human friends.

As soon as the boy was out of sight, Sesshomaru destroyed the well.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha smiled lightly. Sesshomaru was being so agreeable. First, he had let Inuyasha have as long as he wanted alone with Kagome, and now Inuyasha was able, without making any sort of fuss to go into the village to meet up with the rest of his friends.

It was the tiniest bit suspicious, but Inuyasha wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When he finally made it into the village, he wasn't given a warm welcome. What few people were out so late just glared at him with disgust. They had never appreciated him coming here and making it his home.

And that's what it was, wasn't it? Home. Inuyasha smiled at the word. How long had it been since he'd had a real home he could call his own? Must have been since his mother had died. Almost two hundred years. That's a long time to be lonely.

He opened the door to Kaede's hut, and was immediately tackled by a tiny kitsune.

"Inuyasha! You're back! Where were you?" Shippo asked from his perch on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha growled he'd forgotten how annoying these people could be. He peeled the kit off of his face, holding him by the scruff of his neck.

"Ugh. Could you not put your stinky, sweaty little body anywhere near my nose?" Inuyasha glared at the kit ill-naturedly.

"That's mean!" Shippo whined, kicking his little legs, trying to get loose.

"I'm a mean person." Inuyasha answered, dropping the child on the ground. Shippo scrambled on the floor a bit before getting up and running back to Sango, who comforted him.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so mean to him. You know he looks up to you."

"Yeah, well, that's his fault." Inuyasha sat down at his place on the floor. "I'm going to be with Sesshomaru for the next to weeks, so let's just get the goodbyes out of the way now."

Miroku and Sango laughed. "I never knew you had a sense of humor, Inuyasha." Miroku remarked snarkily.

"What?"

"You, spending two weeks with Sesshomaru. Willingly." They both laughed some more. Inuyasha felt himself get angry. He'd really forgotten how annoying these guys could be.

"What? Because I'm not good enough for him?"

Miroku gave a great sigh. "Inuyasha, you know we're not saying that. It's just you and your brother don't exactly get along."

"Well maybe now we do."

"Please, Inuyasha let's drop this joke. We shall assume that if you wanted to, you and Sesshomaru could always make up and perhaps even live with each other for two weeks. But you are not at that point at this time, so let's just leave it at that for now." Miroku gave large sigh.

"But we are! That's what I'm trying to tell you, moron! Sesshomaru is right outside the village. He's waiting for me to say goodbye to you guys so we can go back to his freaking huge palace and do Daiyoukai stuff."

"Inuyasha, you cannot be serious."

"I am. And I am so over explaining this over and over again."

"But what happened?" Miroku seemed stunned.

Inuyasha sighed loudly with exasperation before he explained briefly about the events over the past two days. Miroku asked so many questions it ended up taking a full half hour. This was why he liked Kagome so much more. And Sesshomaru, too. One sentence explanations were pretty much good enough for them. For Miroku and Sango, though, it was all, 'So what you're saying is…' and 'But what happened with this?' Finally, though, he was done.

"I don't believe this!" Miroku exclaimed, holding his head.

"You are done, then, my lord?" Sesshomaru slid open the door. "We must leave now if you wish to get any amount of sleep before the meeting."

"Crap! Miroku, you took up all my time with your lame questions!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Miroku waved his hands apologetically.

"When are you coming back, Inuyasha?" Sango asked patiently, ignoring Inuyasha's irritation.

"I don't know! Two weeks! But I'm not going to waste it on you retards! I'm going to spend it with Kagome." Something weird happened in Sesshomaru's expression then, but Inuyasha ignored it.

"Fine, fine, but what about Naraku?"

"He will not be a problem." Sesshomaru answered.

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha hadn't heard anything like that.

"I have made some…arrangements." What the—? What did that even mean? Sesshomaru didn't elaborate, though, and for once Miroku wasn't asking any questions. What the heck?

"Which means?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"He will be preoccupied looking for the legendary Raiment of Mezhalhashbal, an artifact hat grants the owner everlasting power, at the risk of it corrupting their soul." Sesshomaru had the nerve to give a little smile. "I sent some hints his way as to where he might start looking for it."

"What?! Sesshomaru! I don't know if we can beat him if he has that!" Inuyasha raged. Was Sesshomaru an idiot or something? Sesshomaru just blinked.

"There is no such thing as the Raiment of Mezhalhashbal. I sent him on a useless quest."

"Eh?" Inuyasha stopped. "No…such…thing?"

"Do you honestly believe that were there such a weapon, I would willingly give it to my enemy?"

"But… won't Naraku suspect something like that?"

Sesshomaru sighed loudly. "Do you think so little of me? That I would be foolish enough to go up to him and order him to find this imaginary relic? No. I suggested that I was looking for it, and gave one thousand people an infinitesimal sliver of the information needed to find this object. He will need to find each and every person and interrogate them for the information they have. Each one is necessary to solving the puzzle. It should keep him occupied for the next few months."

"Wow." Inuyasha answered, surprised. "You're like, an evil genius. But when did you have time for all of this?"

"I've had the trap set for years. All I needed to do to spring it was make a small comment in front of one of his insects, and that took me no more than ten seconds yesterday."

"Evil. Genius." Inuyasha repeated. Wow. Inuyasha was glad Sesshomaru was on his side.

"Now, we must leave. We have spent too much time on this excursion already." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! I still need to talk to Kaede!" Sesshomaru spun around briskly.

"You mean to tell me you have been with these humans two hours and still have not even begun to talk to some of them? You said you would stay for a few minutes. We agreed to a few minutes."

"Look, I just need to go say 'hi' to Kaede. That's all. Just two seconds and—Hey! Put me down, jerk!" Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and slung him over his shoulder.

"We will be returning now."

"Just wait! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pounded his fists on the youkai's back. Jeez! Why did he have to be such a jerk? Sesshomaru didn't even budge when Inuyasha struggled. Why was he in such a bad mood? Hadn't he told Inuyasha he could say goodbye? Hadn't he been okay with Inuyasha spending a little bit of extra time with Kagome? Why was he being like this now, then?

After a few minutes of thoughts running through his head, though, Inuyasha finally allowed himself to fall asleep over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

…

Sesshomaru sighed faintly in relief when he finally heard Inuyasha's breathing even out. Good. If Inuyasha slept on the way to the palace, he would be refreshed for the diplomatic meeting. This had not been an entirely unprofitable night. He had been able to save Inuyasha from that awful portal, and stop his little love affair with the human miko in one fell swoop.

It had been annoying waiting for Inuyasha to get done with his little group of humans. And he had not even visited all of them by the time Sesshomaru finally put his foot down and left with the hanyou.

But it was worth it. Even if he had just seen the future Inuyasha's family it would have been worth it. Now, he would simply have to find a mate with white hair and golden eyes. That should be easy enough. But Inuyasha himself—why had his eye color changed? Why did he mark his body with such ugly black lines and symbols?

But, no matter. Sesshomaru would simply have to stop Inuyasha from marking his body like that. It should be simple. He would just have to—

Wait. He stopped his line of thought. He was talking about Inuyasha. Nothing was ever easy with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled. Why did he have to work under such an annoying Daiyoukai?

Inuyasha shifted on his shoulder, and Sesshomaru adjusted his hold so Inuyasha was more comfortable. Thinking back, Inuyasha had always been stubborn. When the child was young, Sesshomaru had done everything short of killing the boy to keep him away. But Inuyasha never stopped coming back, smiling that ridiculous smile until he was beaten half to death.

Sesshomaru paused. He could probably be sentenced to death for treating the Daiyoukai like that. Hm. That wouldn't do. He didn't suspect Inuyasha of doing something like that but there was a chance that the boy would use the information to blackmail him. He would need to get Inuyasha to sign an a document absolving him from his previous crimes. One more thing to do.

He sighed. It was as if his work had tripled since the moment Inuyasha was made Daiyoukai.

However…his life had become more interesting. Before, he struggled to keep himself busy so that he would have a distraction from his constant depression. But now…now he felt himself wishing for a moment to relax. It was funny how things could become so reversed all because of Inuyasha.

He smiled. He was so looking forward to that diplomatic meeting, though. He had given Inuyasha just enough information to suspect who Sesshomaru wanted him to suspect, and to trust whom Sesshomaru needed him to trust. Not just that, of course. Naturally he had told Inuyasha how to behave, but it wouldn't do to have Inuyasha trust someone that would stab him in the back later on.

Ah…He was looking forward to that meeting.

…

"What is this?" Inuyasha complained for the third time. Sesshomaru felt a knot begin to form between his eyebrows. He had told Inuyasha this. He had said it. Naturally, they would give him gifts. Naturally, they would expect him to accept the gifts with gratitude and poise. So, naturally, Inuyasha was taking time with each gift to treat it in the most. Disrespectful. Way. Possible.

"Ah, sir. This is a wonderful suit of armor made specifically by one of the best craftsmen in Korea. It is completely invulnerable to attacks that are both fire and ice related, and is poison resistant, too." The man bowed nervously.

"It's freaking heavy! How am I supposed to fight with this on? Besides, if I want armor, I've got it! Are you some sort of idiot? If you're going to give someone a gift, do it properly!" With that, Inuyasha tossed the armor behind him. "Next!"

"Ah! Ah! My lord, here we have a gift that is truly a work of art!" It seemed the diplomats were changing strategies. Earlier, they simply presented the gifts, now they were advertising them. "This is a beautiful—"

"Shut _up!_ Jeez! Just get to the point, will you?" Inuyasha grabbed the gift, opening it easily. "A _pot?_ A freaking _pot?_ You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha tossed the pot behind him, and one of the servants just barely managed to catch it before it smashed against the wall.

Inuyasha massaged his temples, then addressed the rest of them. "Look, I'm not really sure about all the random gifts. But usually, if you're giving a gift to someone, shouldn't you at least care about what they like and dislike? Whatever. I don't really want any gifts, so you guys can just stop." The entire room erupted in loud whispers and confusion. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. What was Inuyasha doing, specifically insulting every diplomat there?

"Inuyasha." He finally whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He hadn't before. It would be dangerous to have Inuyasha look like a puppet at this point. But this—Inuyasha was being completely out of line. "Did I not tell you to kindly accept their gifts?"

"Did you?" Inuyasha yawned, stretching out in his seat. "All right! Well, now that's over with, let's get this party started!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru whispered fiercely.

"Now, hmmm…Let's hear what you guys've got to say." Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling. "The first to speak will be…hmm…the one to raise his hand first. One…two…three…Go!" The diplomats all raised their hands quickly, then hesitated. Slowly, each dropped their hands, shame faced.

Inuyasha had just treated the diplomats of the rest of the world with one sentence. Sesshomaru gripped his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, but he rolled it away. "Ok. You guys were really eager, but I think—"He pointed to one man in the back. "That guy was first!"

The man, a representative of the Western Islands, looked around the room nervously, obviously uncomfortable. "Um…you see, sir. In the past, Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Oh, never mind about you. Jeez, I'm not going to be the same a Sesshomaru. We're different people, okay? So whatever he did, I don't want to hear it. His opinions aren't going to affect mine."

The room erupted in noise. Finally, Inuyasha slapped his hand against the table. "Man, you guys are noisy! Just shut up!" the room silenced, and Inuyasha pointed to one of the people in the room. "You! Ask your question!"

"S-Sir. What is your stance on the current state of the economy?"

"Nothing. Am I supposed to have one?" That was it. The last straw. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into another room.

"What are you doing?"

"Having the diplomatic meeting. What are you doing? Shouldn't we be in there?"

"Are you joking? As if I could allow you to make a total fool of yourself in there. Go back and excuse yourself. I cannot believe you are purposefully ignoring my advice."

"Advice…? Oh. You mean when you were talking back there on the way to Kagome's place? I didn't really pay attention that well."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not my fault! You have this monotone voice. I can't help but zone out."

"It is absolutely your fault. What do you mean, you zoned out? I spent my precious time tutoring you on the proper procedure, and you completely don't even pay attention?"

"Don't get mad at me. That's just how I am."

"No. that is not an acceptable response. You will go in there and tell them that you were unprepared for the meeting, and that it will be reinstated in one month, with the real Daiyoukais of the respective countries. Then you will spend the next month living and breathing foreign policy, manners, and politics."

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"Do you think being a Daiyoukai is supposed to be _fun?_ It is a job. One that you must do to perfection, or some other youkai will think he can do a better job, and assassinate you for your position."

"Ha. I dare them to try to go up against _me._" Inuyasha laughed, pushing Sesshomaru lightly. Sesshomaru glared back at him.

"Do not take assassins lightly. They have felled stronger demons than you."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru, nothing's gonna happen." With that, Inuyasha confidently strode back into the diplomatic room. The diplomats were engaged in frenzied conversation, and Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha's advisors and servants glaring at him dangerously. He felt his nervousness rise. Any one of them could easily hire an assassin, and that would be it for Inuyasha.

Wait. Wouldn't that be good? After all, no Inuyasha meant he would be free to rule the throne as he had done before. He wouldn't even have to feel guilty about Inuyasha's death. After all, he hadn't been the one to kill the Daiyoukai.

No. That wouldn't do. If Inuyasha died, it would mean that he had failed. Not just failed, but failed in the worst way possible. He wouldn't deserve the throne. No, if Inuyasha was killed without Sesshomaru being able to protect him, Sesshomaru would not be worthy to even be a servant any longer. His life would be ruined. So, Inuyasha had to live no matter what.

…

"Oi. Truth is, I've lived most of my life in the wild, so I'm not too savvy with talkin' to hoity toity people like you all. So, I'm just gonna have to cancel this meeting, and study on how to do it some more. Sorry, peeps. Didn't mean to be rude, it's just my style." Inuyasha said to the crowd. Jeez. What had he done wrong? He'd accepted their half-hearted crap gifts, he'd listened to their stupid little questions. He'd even called on them in a completely fair way, so nobody would think he was showing favoritism. So why was Sesshomaru getting on his case.

And—psh—assassins? Seriously? We were talking about the guy that cut off even Sesshomaru's arm. The guy that could kill a hundred demons with one swing of his blade. On top of that, He had Sesshomaru. Even if he didn't want to admit it, his ex-half-brother was pretty formidable. Assassin. That had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru, who was following right behind him. What a worry wart. Anyone could see nothing was going to happen.

It was weird, with Sesshomaru walking behind him like that. Inuyasha should feel like he was leading the way, but instead, he felt like he was getting corralled. Inuyasha decided to try to turn down one of the hallways. He turned, and—there was Sesshomaru. He walked right into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Watch out my lord." Sesshomaru murmured, righting him so Inuyasha was facing straight. Yep. He was officially getting corralled. When it was time to turn where Sesshomaru wanted, Sesshomaru turned widely, boxing Inuyasha in so he could either turn around completely, or just follow Sesshomaru's lead.

Finally, they reached their destination. "Ah. I see my lord. You have gone to the library. You must wish to study politics and foreign policy. I will show you where those books are located."

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Inuyasha growled. That manipulative little—Well, two could play at this game.

"Okay. I'm feeling a bit weathered, though. Would you please kindly bring those books to me?" He smiled when he saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch.

"Of course, my lord. Nothing would please me more. Just as long as you do not leave the library when I do so."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it!" Inuyasha answered. Ha. As if. When he left, Inuyasha spun around to go out the door—and saw the creepiest things he'd ever seen. They were bluish, and had all these boils and spots all over them. And they were so slimy, it looked like it was just coating every inch of them, dripping off in large drops. Not to mention they stunk.

"May we help you, my lord?" One asked in a slithery voice, and put his slimy, wet hand on Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha bolted. There was no way he was letting that thing near him. Not really knowing where, Inuyasha ran through the aisles of books, turning and racing down flights of stairs. Eventually, of course, he knew the guy wasn't going to follow him, but then he had a brilliant idea. He'd just get purposefully lost in the huge library. If Sesshomaru couldn't find him, he couldn't make Inuyasha study. So, Inuyasha moved deeper and deeper into the immense library. Eventually, he raced down a flight of stairs that led him to a door that was covered in marks and symbols. Not caring about them, Inuyasha slammed open the door, locking it behind him.

Well, crap. Now he was stuck in this random room, with nothing to do. He looked round, already bored, knowing he'd have to stay here for at least a couple hours.

"Well, I might as well try out these books." He said to himself, pulling one out. "Oh, cool, it looks like it's mostly pictures. Score."

He turned to one page. It was marked 'to heal' with an intricate drawing under it. Curious, Inuyasha traced it with his finger. He felt a slithering sensation come over him, and he shivered, playing with his long sleeves awkwardly. On the next page, it had another word, destruction, with an illustration. He touched the illustration, getting the same strange sensation.

"What is wrong with this book?" Inuyasha asked himself, beginning to touch picture after picture. Interestingly enough, they gave him different feelings, based on the picture. Some gave him chills, others made his hand asleep, others made his fingers tingle. He enjoyed it, speaking each word as he touched it. "Fire, ice, love, hate, larger, smaller, speed, slowing, sleep, awakening, earth, water, chair…chair? What does that mean? Chair. Chair."

Without realizing it, he had moved his hand away from the book, and onto the floor. He had the same feeling he had gotten when he touched the symbol, and suddenly, a chair appeared in front of him.

"What the—there's a chair!"

"Astute observation, my lord." Of course, Sesshomaru chose that time to arrive. Inuyasha blushed darkly.

"No, I mean—look at this: Chair!" He waved his arms. Nothing. "No wait. This worked literally one second ago. He touched the ground. "Chair." Nothing happened. "Chair. This freaking happened about one second ago. Chair."

"Would you please cease blathering like an idiot and begin studying your lessons?"

"No, wait. Chair. Crap what is wrong with this thing? Chair." Inuyasha growled in frustration as nothing happened, yet again.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was getting less patient.

"Fine. I'll go. But that seriously just weirded me out."

"Whatever you say, my lord." Sesshomaru corralled him out, but not before Inuyasha grabbed the book and tucked it into his robes. If he could do it once, that meant he could do it again. He followed as Sesshomaru led him back to the entrance of the library. "Here are the books you required, my lord."

"Gee, thanks." Inuyasha retorted, and took them, opening one up roughly.

"You will read fifty pages on this, and then I will quiz you on what information you have learned. Sound good?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed, beginning to read reluctantly. A few hours into it, a servant entered into the room.

"My lord. Your dinner." Inuyasha looked up from the book excitedly.

"Really? I'm starving!" Before he could take it, though, Sesshomaru took it from him, taking a bite of the meal, and a sip of the drink. "What the heck, Sesshomaru? Did you really just steal my food?" Inuyasha complained loudly.

"It was necessary. I had to check to see if there—"He cut off as he began to choke and cough.

"What's wrong? Did it go down the wrong pipe?" Inuyasha leaned across the table, patting his back nervously. What was going on? "What's wrong? Sesshomaru?"

His condition was becoming worse and worse, as his face began to turn purple. Finally, he passed out, sprawled over the table.

"Sesshomaru!"


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha paced back and forth outside of the healer's chamber. He was reeling. Sesshomaru, passing out? He hadn't even done that when Inuyasha had cut his arm off. He was untouchable. Naraku couldn't even make his brother pass out. But one sip of drink—the healer said it was poisoned, but weren't poisons Sesshomaru's specialty?

But apparently, there were still poisons that could work against even Sesshomaru.

The door opened and the healer walked out. Inuyasha spun towards her. "What's going on? How is he?"

The healer looked at him with sad eyes. "He will not die, but…"

"But?" Inuyasha felt his voice rise.

"But the poison has done some severe damage. It burned each organ as it passed through. He has many internal injuries I can't do anything about. He will not be leaving his bed for a long while. He is awake now, but I doubt he'll be able to maintain consciousness for more than a couple minutes at a time."

"Why are we talking then?" Inuyasha rushed past her, bursting into the room. Sesshomaru lay on the bed, looking weak and exhausted. "Sesshomaru! Are you okay?"

"I…am fine." He rasped from his place on the bed.

"No, you're not. You look freaking awful." Inuyasha meant it. Sesshomaru's face was drawn and in pain, and his eyes had dark circles under them.

"…thank…you..." Sesshomaru gave a weak attempt at sarcasm.

"Just telling you how it is. So, hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"I…hope…you're jok…ing." Another strange attempt at humor. Something was wrong. Sesshomaru never tried to be funny. Never.

"Are you really okay? Did the poison injure your brain, too?"

"foolish hanyou….leave…me."

"Leave? Why?"

"You…still need…to study…"

"What the—? You are freaking in bed with all your organs burnt out, and you want me to study diplomacy and crap like that."

"…of course…did you think….something…like this…could get you…out of…it?"

"You freaking slave driver!" Inuyasha complained loudly, throwing his arms up into the air. When he did, his sleeves fell down to his elbows.

"Inuyasha…" Suddenly, Sesshomaru's aura turned dangerous. Inuyasha fidgeted. How could a bedridden guy be so scary?

"Yes?"

"What…is that…on your arms?"

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at his arms. "What?! What are those doing there?" The symbols from the books had plastered themselves all over his arms!

"you mean…to tell me…that you did not…realize…you had tattooed…yourself?"

"I didn't! They literally just appeared on my arms!"

"…that is…impossible…" Sesshomaru examined Inuyasha's arms once again. "What…are…these…symbols?"

"Oh, these? They were in this book I was reading, but…" Inuyasha looked from his arm back to Sesshomaru. The youkai had fallen fast asleep. "Jeez. Retard asks me a question and can't even listen to the answer." He muttered, looking down at Sesshomaru's sleeping form.

"Hey! You!" He pointed to a servant loitering in the doorway. "Get me the books Sesshomaru wanted me to study."

He didn't want to, but…Sesshomaru just got his insides burnt out. No, it wasn't that Inuyasha cared if Sesshomaru got hurt—who cared about something dumb like that? Not Inuyasha, that was for sure. But…if Sesshomaru was lying in bed, then he couldn't force Inuyasha to study. So, if he just did whatever instead of studying, it really wouldn't be fair, since Sesshomaru couldn't stop him. So, Inuyasha would just have to study while Sesshomaru was powerless, and then when Sesshomaru got better he could go back to fighting Sesshomaru. It was only fair, after all.

"Chair." He waved his arm again. This was ridiculous. The chair had appeared out of nowhere. It had. So why couldn't it do that again? He tried again. "Chair. Chair. Chairchairchairchairchaircha irchair WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!"

"I'm sorry, My Lord!" The servant who had come with his books cowered in the doorway.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said grumpily, taking the books from him. Why were there so many? He opened the first one. "Are you freaking kidding me." The entire book was on receiving gifts courteously. He looked at Sesshomaru. "I hate you. Did you know that? I really hate you."

Sesshomaru arrogantly remained silent.

"This is so dumb." Inuyasha began to read the book. A couple pages into it, he stopped.

"This is retarded! Why does this book even exist?!" He looked back at Sesshomaru. "You couldn't have picked out one with pictures or something, at least?"

Sesshomaru just lay there.

"Jeez, quit guilt-tripping me. I said I was going to read it, so I will. But just so you know, you're evil."

Inuyasha read some more.

"So… let's say I don't finish this. I'll just read half of it, and then be done for the day. Sounds good, right?"

Sesshomaru offered no opinion.

"Yeah, yeah. No shortcuts. You can be really boring sometimes, you know that?"

Inuyasha went back to reading.

"Haha! I'm done! You, know what, Sesshomaru? That was useless. They could have summed it up in like five pages."

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Well, I'm done for the day then—Don't look at me like that, I was just kidding." Inuyasha looked at the pile of books. "But, really, now. Do I have to read all of these? Can't I just, you know, let you do all the diplomatic stuff, and I can do all the patrolling the kingdom stuff?"

Sesshomaru lay there.

"I know, I know. I'm the daiyoukai. Let me remind you, though, I never asked for it. You just kind of forced it on me."

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Yeah, I know I gave in too easily. But what was I supposed to do? Ever since I was little, I wanted to have you acknowledge me, and there you were, saying I could live at your palace, and mom had always said it was so beautiful and nice, and I wanted to see it. Then you were all expecting me to be the Daiyoukai, and do you know how your face looks when you're disappointed? It's freaking ugly, man, and I didn't want to see it."

Sesshomaru was silent.

"And yeah. I thought I could get some revenge. You know, embarrass you in front of your friends, like you did to me. You're such a jerk, though! I finally manage to get back at you, and you couldn't even have the decency to get angry. And then everybody here is freaking huge, and why did you have to get mad at me for the diplomatic meeting? So, I didn't listen to your advice. You were talking really monotone! And so what if I took longer than usual seeing my friends? I can't see them for a couple months now, not even Kagome! Why does everything I do have to be so wrong to you?"

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Fine—I'm reading, I'm reading. This one's on how to eat. Jeez? Did you specifically choose the most boring books in the library?"

Inuyasha resumed reading.

"And, you know what?" He shut his book suddenly.

"…What?" Inuyasha yelped in surprise.

"You're awake?!"

"It…would…seem so."

"How long were you awake for?"

"not…long. You…are…studying." Sesshomaru looked at him approvingly, and Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment.

"No! I was just—I wasn't studying!"

"…very…well. What…were…you going…to say?"

"Hm? When?"

"Just...now…"

"Oh, that. Nothing. Just that you were stupid." Inuyasha lied as he blushed again. Stupid. Why did he have to blab about everything as soon as Sesshomaru closed his eyes?

"…very…classy." Sesshomaru answered sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"…now…how…did you…get those…tattoos?"

"I don't know. They literally just showed up, I swear."

"What do…they….mean?"

"Who knows? They were in this book. Oh! I know this one. It means—" Sesshomaru began to try to sit up, so Inuyasha unconsciously put a hand on his shoulder to stop him "—heal."

Inuyasha watched as the symbol actually slid down his arm and onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. It sat there for a second before seeping into his skin, tinting it violet. The violet color began to expand until it covered his torso. Ropes of the color shot out of the stump of his arm, twisting together until they formed into the shape of his arm. Then, slowly, the color died away until there was not a drop of violet left on his body.

"What did you just do?" Sesshomaru asked, astonished. He was healed—not just healed, but better than before. His arm had returned, without a single scar to show it had once been missing.

"I don't know." Inuyasha stared, at a loss for words. What had just happened.

"Well, you obviously did something. When you said that word, your eyes glowed violet, and I was healed. What did you say?"

"I just said 'heal.'"

"No, you said something else."

"Look, I'm pretty sure I'd know what I said."

"Just as I would know what I've heard."

"I said 'heal.' Maybe you heard me wrong because you were injured."

"I might have been injured, but my ears were not." Sesshomaru sighed loudly. "This is getting us nowhere. Call the servants in."

"Why?"

"We will hear you say another symbol's meaning, and test to see if you are saying what you think you are saying."

"Fine."

When the servants had entered the room, Sesshomaru poked one of the tattoos. "What does this one mean?"

"Love." The symbol began to heat up, sliding from Inuyasha's arm to Sesshomaru's finger, where he touched the mark. Yet again, it expanded until Sesshomaru's whole body was encompassed in violet light, and then faded.

"So? I said love, didn't I?" Inuyasha looked at the servants.

"N-no, sir. You said something in a language we did not understand." One servant said, and the rest agreed.

"What the heck! I was sure I said 'love.' Sesshomaru, what did you hear?" Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, who was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." Sesshomaru answered hurriedly, looking away. Was he blushing? No. He couldn't be. Sesshomaru didn't do stuff like that.

"So? What did you hear?"

"When?"

"Like five seconds ago. Did you hear 'love' or something else?"

"I…heard something else." He looked very disappointed. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. Why did Sesshomaru look disappointed? He'd just been proved right.

"What? No gloating?"

"Inuyasha…you…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Have you eaten yet?"

"Me? No, I guess I kind of forgot, what with you collapsing and all. Come to think of it, though, I am kind of hungry."

"Perfect. I shall prepare our meal, then."

"Really? Thanks, man!" Inuyasha smiled at the thought of eating. "What's it gonna be?"

"What would you like?"

"Umm…" He really just wanted Ramen, but they didn't have any here. "Anything's cool with me. Just as long as it's not people. Or mushrooms. I hate mushrooms."

"I will keep that in mind then, and prepare only the best food for my liege." Sesshomaru walked out, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Dude. Sesshomaru had gotten awesome.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall, trying to control the beating of his heart. What had happened? It seemed like Sesshomaru's entire existence had shifted. Once, he had only looked for his own happiness. Now, though, he felt as if the very reason he was born was to make Inuyasha happy. As if all he wanted in the world was to make Inuyasha smile.

Had Inuyasha put some sort of spell on him? No, there was no way Inuyasha could ever do something so underhanded. Inuyasha was too honest for that. Everything Inuyasha did was honest and sincere. Compared to the other lords, Inuyasha's way was so much better.

When he got to the kitchens, he demanded to see what the staff was preparing, trying each and every dish on the menu.

"Is this the best you can do? Inuyasha is not some sort of third class lord anything will do for! He is your Daiyoukai! Remake everything. I want nothing less than your best. And _you._" He pointed to a chef in the back. "How could you not know that our lord hates mushrooms?! You're fired. Leave now."

The kitchen staff got back to work, with Sesshomaru breathing down the necks of each and every member of staff. "This needs more salt. You! Are you honestly going to make a dish for your Daiyoukai in such squalor? Clean up your work station immediately. I will leave to make preparations for the venue. When I come back, I expect everything to be well in order."

It was much the same in the dining hall. "You were going to use _these _plates? Are we peasants here? You are to use nothing but the finest China for the daiyoukai. You! What are you doing? Throw those candleholders out immediately. They are a disgrace. This music isn't right. Please play something a little softer and sweeter…yes; that will do."

Finally, everything was perfect. Sesshomaru went upstairs to fetch his lord. "My lord. Dinner is ready."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked guiltily at Sesshomaru. "Well, um, I actually…just ate. But I can eat again!" He added hurriedly. "You just were taking so long, that I thought you'd forgotten about it, so I ate some fruit. But, really, it's not my fault. I didn't ask you to spend forever on dinner."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He had been too careless. In his rush to give Inuyasha the best possible meal, he had taken too long. He mentally kicked himself. Of course, Inuyasha would have wondered what was going on. "I apologize for making you wait, my lord. Are you still hungry?"

"You know me. I'm always hungry." Inuyasha seemed relieved about something, but Sesshomaru couldn't decide what.

As they ate. Sesshomaru decided that Inuyasha was too distractingly cute. He ate with this adorable passion, as if he was afraid the food would run away if he ate it any slower. Sesshomaru found himself chuckling to himself as Inuyasha tried to shove the pie in his mouth at the same time as the pheasant and found his mouth was too full to swallow. At that, Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously. He drank a large gulp of water before asking,

"What is up with you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, first, you make me this awesome dinner, and then when I tell you I already ate, you don't even get mad at me. Actually, you haven't gotten mad at me this whole dinner, or nagged me about manners. In fact, you're even laughing all creepy like that! What's up with you?"

"You thought my laugh was creepy?" Sesshomaru tried not to feel hurt at this.

"Like Naraku's. It was bad."

"Oh…"

"See? Look at that! Before, you would've totally scolded me for my insolence. Now, you're just getting all…wistful."

"I apologize for displeasing my lord."

"AHA! This is part of some sort of revenge plot, isn't it? You never call me that unless you're being vindictive."

"I am not…"

"Well, Good luck, Sesshomaru! I'm not falling for it this time. I'm leaving." He stuck his tongue out before running away.

"But I wasn't…" Sesshomaru spoke to the empty room, feeling a strange sort of despair come over him. Inuyasha was right. Something was wrong with him. Something that made Inuyasha look adorable in his eyes. Something that made insults from Inuyasha hurt worse than the poison burning his organs. Something that made him want to make Inuyasha the happiest person in the world. Something that made him feel as he had never felt before.

But what could it be?


	9. Chapter 9

If there was one thing that was sure, it was that Sesshomaru had gotten really weird. Inuyasha looked over the list he had made, charting all the strange things Sesshomaru had done in the past week.

_Not gotten angry at me._

_Made really good food_

_Called me "my lord"_

_Gets sad when I try to fight with him_

_Chased me_

_Watched me when I bathed_

_Looks at me weird—like this (=.=)_

_Beat up a lot of servants_

_And diplomats_

_And all the new friends I tried to make_

_Gave me new clothes_

_And weapons_

_Tried to molest me._

_Talks really weird_

_Got really scary._

Not to mention, things were getting worse. What had started out with quiet blushing and odd looks had turned into all out creeperdom. So what did it mean? Could it be…lust? That was just gross. Inuyasha felt his breath hitch as he heard footsteps outside the door. Holding his breath, he willed himself to become invisible. Sesshomaru couldn't find him. Not now.

But of course, nothing could go his way, so he felt an itch start in his nose. No, this is no time to sneeze. Hold it in—don't think about sneezing. Don't think about—

"A-Choo! Damnit." Inuyasha cursed. It came out evn louder because he had been trying to hold it in.

"kukukuku…" He heard the evil laughter from the other side of the door, and felt his fear spark. The door opened to reveal the menacing form of Sesshomaru. "My lord, whatever are you doing in this tiny closet? You couldn't be wanting to do something dirty, now would you?"

"No!" Inuyasha shot up, trying to escape from the closet, but Sesshomaru completely blocked him.

"Don't worry, my lord. There's nothing for you to be afraid of. I'll be gentle."

"No! I don't want to do things with you! It's gross!" Inuyasha squirmed out of Sesshomaru's grasp, running away yet again.

_It's gross._ The words twisted around in Sesshomaru's head painfully. Was it really do disgusting that he loved Inuyasha so much? Yes, love. It had been hard to accept at first, but there was no denying the feelings he felt for Inuyasha any longer. He loved him.

But Inuyasha didn't love him back. It shouldn't have been painful to know that, but it was. That the moments he considered to be precious were thought to be disgusting to his lord—it was like his father all over again, yet much, much worse. He laughed humorlessly. Was he always to care about those that didn't care for him back? Was that fate not too cruel?

"Why the fate that love so strong

Could make my heart for you so long

Yet you, in turn, reject my heart

This romance you will have no part

My love, left fighting on its own

Wanting, whispering on its own

Why fate, do you not find amiss

That I cannot so much as—"

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru spun around in surprise, embarrassed to have been caught in the middle of his soliloquy.

"N-nothing. Reading. Nothing." He stammered nervously, cursing how pathetic he was. Before falling in love with Inuyasha, he would have died before losing his composure in such a way but now, he acts like a recalcitrant child before his love. Actually, before, he never would have imagined spouting poetry like a bumbling fool. What was he turning into?

"Did you…actually write that awful poetry?" Inuyasha looked like he was holding back laughter.

"I-is it really so awful to you?" Sesshomaru looked at his love, praying that the daiyoukai would accept his feelings. Instead, Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"You did?! Holy cow, this is freaking AMAZING. That's like the most cheesetastic piece of poetry I've ever heard!" Sesshomaru felt himself bristle at the mockery.

"I doubt you could do better."

"Oh, yeah? How about this:

I want to protect

Your laughter and smiling face

The pureness of you.

"What now, son? That's right! I've got culture! So you gotta do more than that stinky poem if you want to impress me!" With that, Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru just stood there, blushing, for a few moments.

"No, this will not do." He finally growled. "If I continue to lose to him, I will never gain his love." He walked out of the room, ordering the first servant he saw to get him a sheet of paper. When Inuyasha saw the power of his love, he would surely fall for him.

…..

"**Before I met you, the sun looked like a grape.  
Now the sun looks like a mass of flames.  
Speaking of flames,  
Have you felt the heat of the flames  
Of my love for you?  
Assuming you have, did it make you uncomfortable?  
If not, would you please fan those flames  
With the constant reasurrance that you also love me?  
Although you probably don't love me,  
Because nobody ever has,  
I have this irrational hope that perhaps you could be the one,  
To finally bring a little light to my pathetic life,  
To love me for who I am,  
And believe in me,  
Even though I don't believe in myself**.—Pshaw! What _is_ this?"

Inuyasha laughed to himself. Jeez, when Sesshomaru wasn't being scary, he was freaking hilarious. When he had hear Sesshomaru reciting that cheesetastic love poem to himself, he knew he could have some fun with this. He still didn't know why Sesshomaru was acting weird, but hell if he wouldn't use it to his advantage. Like now—he'd gone into Sesshomaru's study trying to see if he had anymore poems, but this exceeded all his expectations. There were dozens of horrible poems crumpled up in the wastebasket.

"**O sweet love  
I love you forever  
and forever  
it's true  
and months and days more  
all I think of is you**

O sweet love  
I shall always love you  
always and always  
O my baby  
no one else has such deep love  
as the love I have for you  
O my darling  
such love has never been seen  
amongst stars or planets  
as I have for you  
never in all of history  
O sweet love  
if I do not have you  
I shall kill myself  
O sweet love  
you are my only true love  
O true love  
if you do not return my love  
I shall never, never breathe  
it's true

O sweet love  
I love you forever  
and forever  
it's true  
and months and days more  
all I think of is you

.-BAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Oh man these are terrible. Terrible."

"**As I fall downward**

**You are there to catch my flailing body.**

**I am lifted up**

**Just to fall yet again.**

**Darn**.—Sesshomaru, you really need to get better at your poetry."

**"If I could just touch your lips That would mean I'm within arms length of you Which would be good**

**If I could just kiss your lips That would mean I'm within lips length of you Which would also be good**

**If I could be inside your lips That would mean I'm negative length from you And that's just stupid.**

"They're getting worse. I swear, his first one was _not_ this bad." Inuyasha laughed to himself, but couldn't deny that his heart kind of swelled at some of them. He actually liked this silly, genuine side of Sesshomaru. He'd always just pegged his brother as being perfect. Heck, perfection was even in his _name_. So seeing him completely making a fool out of himself—it made him more likeable, more human.

**" When I see your face my love blooms.**

**I get embarrassed.**

**I don't like people to see me all open and such.**

**So I close back up…****" **

_Ba-dump. _" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What was that 'Ba-dum?!' This kind of thing isn't cute at all, Sesshomaru!"

"You are reading my poems?" Inuyasha spun around. There was Sesshomaru in the doorway, looking stricken. Inuyasha hastily shoved the one he was reading in his pocket.

"No." Inuyasha lied unconvincingly.

"You…" Sesshomaru's expression darkened. "Are my feelings just a joke to you? Something to laugh at? 'Aw, look at the poor, disgusting creature Sesshomaru is, to fall in love with his Daiyoukai'."

"That's not—"

"I heard your laughter, so I went to see what was making you so happy. Little did I know it was my own foolishness."

"Well, the poems _are_ kind of funny, you have to admit—"

"Inuyasha, do you even realize what the poems that you mock are? They are expressions of my sincere feelings. Though they might not be up to your standard—Though I might not be up to your standard—don't you think that you could at the very least take them seriously? I am having a very difficult time, being in love with you. I'm not asking that you return my feelings. Just that you respect them."

"I…" Inuyasha had nothing to respond, though.

"Just…just leave, please." Inuyasha walked out, feeling vaguely guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have been so cruel. Reading the poems was a bit much. It wasn't like he would want Sesshomaru reading his private thoughts.

—No. There was no way this was Inuyasha's fault. It wasn't like he asked Sesshomaru to fall in love with him. It wasn't like he forced the guy to write the poems. He'd just started feeling that way on his own, so how was Inuyasha supposed to react?

_I'm not asking that you return my feelings. Just that you respect them._

And who ever said that he wasn't respecting Sesshomaru's feelings. Yeah, he poked fun at the poems, but he didn't laugh at Sesshomaru himself. Sesshomaru was just overreacting, like he always did. Just like when the moron found out about his immensely cheesy birth secret. Most people would just ignore something dumb like that. Not Sesshomaru. He kicked up that fuss, and now Inuyasha had to pick up the pieces. And he was picking up the pieces now, too, bearing the brunt of Sesshomaru's mood swings without even fighting back.

And what was Inuyasha supposed to think about this whole, Sesshomaru is in love with him thing? The guy had abandoned him for his entire childhood, and now Sesshomaru thought that a few stupid poems could make everything better? Well, they couldn't. Inuyasha wasn't that good of a person. He was petty and childish, and the sooner Sesshomaru got used to that, the better.

He looked at the crumpled piece of paper he had smuggled out of Sesshomaru's room

**When I see your face my love blooms.**

**I get embarrassed.**

**I don't like people to see me all open and such.**

**So I close back up**

"This isn't romantic, Inuyasha. It's dumb. Just Sesshomaru being dumb again."

…

"Sir?" Sesshomaru heard somebody's voice ask tentatively, waking him from his sleep. He looked around at the destruction around him. Bits of paper scattered across his floor like confetti, stains where he had smashed wine bottles against the wall, shards of broken glass everywhere, and feathers from his destroyed pillows. The remnants of the temper tantrum he had thrown after Inuyasha had left.

Why did he have to get angry at Inuyasha? It wasn't like it was the boy's fault Sesshomaru had his one sided obsession. But seeing Inuyasha there, laughing at his tender creations was just too much for Sesshomaru to handle. Then he had taken out his frustration on his love, and completely ruined what little chance he had of getting with Inuyasha in the first place. It was childish to throw a temper tantrum after that, but it seemed he did a lot of childish things recently.

But he hadn't before. Even when Inuyasha first moved to the palace, Sesshomaru was still a lot more composed than this. What had happened? When had Sesshomaru thrown away propriety and begun living like an animal? He thought about it, until he finally came up with the answer—

When he was poisoned.

He had thought they had gotten rid of the residual effects of the drug, but apparently not. Along with the dangerous poison, there must have been a love potion mixed in.

But why would an assassin mix something silly like a love potion with the poison intended to kill him? And when Inuyasha healed Sesshomaru, wouldn't the effects of the potion have left his body? Also, how did Inuyasha gain the power to heal him? The tattoos? Where did they come from? In his addlement of the mind, that mystery had been nearly forgotten

Something about Inuyasha healing him triggered a hazy memory, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Instead, he decided to look into the poison. It was when he was poisoned Inuyasha gained the ability to heal, and it was when he was poisoned he began to feel these feelings.

The healer hadn't kept a sample of the poison, but told him that some of it had fallen on the ground when Sesshomaru passed out. So, Sesshomaru revisited the room where he had been poisoned. The one where he found Inuyasha marveling over a chair. Sometimes, the hanyou was just too cute.

When he reached the room, he realized it hadn't been cleaned. Just as the poison remained, so did the books Inuyasha had been reading. He looked at the books with an interest he had not had before. Just what sort of books did Inuyasha enjoy reading? Maybe, if he read them, he and Inuyasha would have something in common to talk about.

Sesshomaru read the title of the book, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

_The Runes of Power_

It was an ancient book of spells. Once, magicians could use the spell books to mark themselves with powerful runes that would give them strength. But such books had become useless when all the mages had died out.

If Inuyasha had been able to use such a book, then—

Sesshomaru grabbed the spell book and strode to his lord.

Inuyasha read the poem again.

"**When I see your face my love blooms.**

**I get embarrassed.**

**I don't like people to see me all open and such.**

**So I close back up****" **

"Sesshomaru…what are you doing writing such a cute poem? You're a guy, aren't you? An evil guy. Evil guys don't write cute poems. It messes with their mojo. So why the cute? It's like you actually want me to start liking you. Well, I won't, you know. Can't get me with just a poem. I may be stupid, but I'm not that naïve."

A knock on the door interrupted him from his reverie. "Yes?"

"It's Sesshomaru," Came the voice from the other side. Inuyasha felt his face heat. Sesshomaru? Already?

"Are you sure you want to speak to an insensitive jerk like me?" Inuyasha pouted, though his eyes were glued to the door.

"I'm sorry for saying those things, Inuyasha, I shouldn't have. Now, please, let me in?" Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the door. It was always weird when Sesshomaru gave in too quickly, but it was becoming a more normal occurrence.

"Fine, you're forgiven." Inuyasha answered the door, to be tackled by Sesshomaru. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I just…when I saw your face, I wanted to embrace you." Sesshomaru loosened his grip a little, but not enough for Inuyasha to escape. Inuyasha's face felt hot. What was with the cheesy love lines?

"Well, don't. Jerk." Sesshomaru frowned, looking down at him.

"Is this really so disagreeable to you?" Inuyasha blushed.

"O-of course it is! You think I like being hugged by you?!"

"I had hoped, but…" Sesshomaru seemed to remember something, and pulled out a book. "I almost forgot. Those tattoos…did they come from this book?"

"Oh, yeah. Where'd you get that?"

"Inuyasha! Do you know what this is?"

"A picture book! Much better than the ones you wanted me to read."

"No, Inuyasha. This isn't any mere picture book. It is a spell book. One that Magicians use."

"Oh. Does that mean I'm in trouble for using their book, because if so, that's completely unfair. I didn't even know it was theirs."

"Inuyasha! Think! Only Magicians are even able to use these books. If you used it, then you are a magician. That was how you were able to heal me. Is this not wonderful?"

"Nope. There's no way I'm a magician or whatever. The healing thing was probably just—I have no idea—something demony. Not me."

"Inuyasha, please. Understand that you are exceptional. You are a mage."

"Okay. Let's just, for the sake of the argument, assume that this is true. I am a mage. So, how did I heal you? It's not like I said a spell or anything."

"But you did. You understood it to mean 'heal', but I heard something different, remember?The language you spoke was the language of magic."

"So then, shouldn't something have happened the second time, then?"

"That's right. What did you say that word was, again?"

"Love…ohhhhhh."

* * *

Hey. This chapter was kind of my "I'm getting all pumped for Valentines Day, can't you tell?" chapter. Me and my roommate just decorated for Valentines Day and our dorm is the . I also looked up a lot of love poems for this chapter. Most of the ones in this chapter aren't original, and I couldn't find the authors :'( Except the very first one. That one I did write, but it was supposed to be cheesy, so don't judge me to harshly for it.

Anyways, Happy Valentines Day guys 3


End file.
